Super Mario: Dark Side
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: After returning from Rogueport, Peach begins to have haunting dreams about herself taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, followed by a dark feeling that begins to consume her. Can Mario bring back the Peach he loves, or is she lost to the darkness within.
1. Prologue

**SapphireLidra3: I rarely make a story from an actual game time line, I just prefer my own versions. But I recently read this really good fanfiction from an author here named Falco-JIS. I've always been a big Princess Peach fan, so the thought of her being a vampire really got me excited, enough to write my own MarioXPeach fanfic. While my story doesn't have vampires, I still think it's good. Mind you that this isn't a part of my Adventures of Mario series premiering soon. This is a completely unrelated story using the original characters.**

**P.S.: It takes place right after The Thousand Year Door for Nintendo Gamecube.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I only own the plot.**

SapphireLidra3 presents...

Super Mario: Dark Side

Characters by Nintendo

Story by ME

Prologue

Their last adventure had been the most stressful, for the both of them. If only she hadn't found that accursed map, if only she hadn't asked him to open that accursed door, if only she hadn't allowed herself to be used like that. Thoughts like these always ran through Princess Peach's mind after going through these ordeals, especially if Mario got hurt in the process. He was probably the only good thing in her life, and she really valued his friendship. She stood on the side of the boat looking at the ocean thinking about what happened because of her stupidity.

Three weeks ago, Peach gave Mario a map leading to the Thousand Year Door. After that she let her guard down and was taken to the X-Naught base on the moon. Of course Mario, being as sweet and caring as he is, sprang into action as soon as he found out that she was captured. He found and opened the thousand year door, where she had been taken. Apparently the door was a seal for an evil entity named Nightmare Queen, and she had been chosen to be the queen's vessel. Mario almost died in the battle, and that's why she was really sad. Technically, she was the one that fought Mario, even though he insisted over and over that it wasn't her fault.

"You've been awfully quiet this whole trip," Mario said, startling Peach when she suddenly heard his voice. She turned to him and saw how worried he was, "Are you okay?" he continued, voice edged with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mario," Peach tried to convince Mario. She broke eye contact looking down in shame, "Are you okay Mario?"

"You aren't still worried are you? I told you, I'm fine," he said as he walked over to her, "You know, despite the part where you got possessed by a creature of sheer darkness, I think this was a good trip." He was obviously trying to change the subject. Peach still had things to get off her chest though.

"Mario, do you think I'll ever be safe?"

"Of course you will, I'll make sure of it." he said while Peach leaned into him. Mario really felt for Peach and her situation. He had known her for about three years now, and in those three years her life was a living hell. She was constantly harasses by the Koopa King, Bowser, which whom she developed a sort of phobia of, and many other people who were just as bad a Bowser. Before the many attempts at taking her freedom, she was actually a very high strung and sort of brazen kind of princess. Now three years later the many incidents took a toll on her enthusiasm. She was more reserved, and more mature, but she was also a lot more sensitive, crying to herself a lot. Mario was the only thing that made her happy these days.

"Oh Mario," Peach began, "why do always protect me? I mean, you're a hero known around the whole world. You could have anyone in the world, so why spend your time protecting a spoiled princess like me?"

"Well, do I need a reason to spend time with my favorite person in the world?" Peach could only smile at that. What was there to say? "Truth is, there is another reason why I stay here," Mario continued "You see, this last incident made me realize how much you mean to me. Princess, I-"

"Lovely day isn't it?" Luigi said out of nowhere, interrupting Mario's train of thought. As he walked up to and stood next to Mario, all Mario could do was stare daggers at his younger brother.

"Yeah, absolutely lovely..." Mario said as he let go of Peach to lean his head in his hand on the side of the boat in an annoyed position.

Peach didn't care, with Mario on one side, and Luigi on the other side, she couldn't be happier. She felt truly safe, and decided to enjoy the moment since she didn't know how long it would last.


	2. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

A few minutes later, the Mushroom Kingdom came into view. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were quite happy to be home. It had been a long three weeks, so everyone was relieved to see the Mushroom Kingdom in the distance.

"Just like how I left it," Peach said in a wistful tone, making it plainly obvious that she really wanted to go home. After what she went through she was really tired. Mario put his arms around her.

"You'll be home in no time," he said in an assuring tone. Luigi however, was strangely silent after his so called grand adventure. "Hey, Luigi," Mario said trying to entice his brother in conversation.

"Yeah bro?"

"Exactly what happened to Princess Eclair and you anyway?" As Mario asked the question, Peach was confused.

"Princess Eclair?" she asked.

"Some princess from the Waffle Kingdom or something. Since I went out to help you, he had to go on that rescue mission himself." Mario explained.

"Oh wow, aren't you the big hero," Peach said teasingly, showing how close these three were. "So, what happened?"

"I saved her," he said curtly.

"Funny," Mario said, "You don't sound too excited about it," Mario noted.

"Well, while I was on the journey I realized that I was going on it for the wrong reason. I just wanted to prove that you weren't the only hero in the family. I wanted to be known somewhere as Luigi, not 'that guy'," Luigi said sort of ashamed and humbled. Mario and Peach nodded as he spoke, "When I saved Princess Eclair, she offered me a place in her castle, but I couldn't take it. I told her that I had something important to me at home that I had to protect."

"Do you mean me or Daisy?" Mario asked his brother raising an eyebrow.

"Both actually," Luigi said meaningfully, and for a minute they left it at that, until... "DAISY!!!!!!" Luigi shouted suddenly, startling both Mario and Peach.

"Huh?" they both asked in unison.

"I forgot to tell her where I was going! And I don't have a cell phone!"

Who doesn't have a cell phone anymore, was what both Mario and Peach were thinking. They also felt bad for Luigi, because they both knew what to expect.

"Argh!" Luigi groaned as his head rested against the edge of the boat. "I am so screwed! Daisy's gonna kill me!"

There were no arguments from Mario and Peach on that. All they could do was go over and comfort Luigi as best as they could before they landed in the Mushroom Kingdom.

There was a large crowd waiting for them when the boat met the harbor. All the people from the Mushroom Kingdom were happy to see the local heroes and their beloved princess return from their long trip. When they exited the boat there were loud cheers for all three of them. This kept going until Peach raised her hands.

"Thank you everyone for meeting me here and making me feel so welcome. You have all reminded me of why I love this place and it's people. Thank you, everyone!" There was more cheering, which made Peach very emotional, because she suddenly started crying a little. She loved these people very much, since both her Mother and Father had died when she was very young, she felt that these people were her true family. "But the real person who deserves your cheers," she continued once everyone calmed down, "is none other than our dear Mario, who if it weren't for him, I may not have come home at all," she said and then turned to Mario, "Thank you Mario," she said with a loving smile, making Mario blush. There was another barrage of loud cheers. "Is there anything you would like to say to the crowd?" Peach asked Mario secretly.

"Actually, yes there is," he said eagerly, like he really wanted to say this. He then raised his hand, "Everyone, I have to say something," he then turned to Peach with a smile. "Princess, you have been through so much in the last three years, and I have watched over you through these years. I didn't know why I was drawn to you, not until today. I want to make sure that from here on I can always watch over and protect you, that's why..." he said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a black box.

"LUIGI!!!!!!" a loud female voice shouted as soon as Mario got the box in his hand. Mario slapped his forehead at his second failure. Suddenly his mood changed to sheer shock when Daisy of the Sarassa Kingdom plowed through the crowd toward where they were.

"Agh!!! Daisy!!!" Luigi screamed hen he saw her.

"Where were you! I called you fifteen times and you never picked up! Then I go to your house and what do I see, it's empty!" she shouted.

"Um... um...."

"Hello cousin Daisy." Peach said from behind Daisy. When Daisy saw Peach she screamed happily.

"Peach!" she said as she hugged him. "Oh, it's so great to see you!" She then turned to Mario, "And Mario!" she hugged him too.

"Hey Daisy, how are you doing?" Mario asked trying to hide how annoyed he was at her timing.

"Oh I'm fine. Except for a certain _boyfriend_!" she shot at an already scared Luigi. "Speaking of which, where have you been?!"

"I was just on a journey to save Princess Eclair of the Waffl-"

"Excuse me?! _Princess_ Eclair?!"

"Uh oh." Luigi said realizing that he shouldn't have mentioned her name.

"So while I was over here worried sick about you, you were off on the other side of the world saving some other Princess?!"

"Well, technically I was just filling in for Mario and Waffle Kingdom isn't that-"

"I am the only Princess you need to concern yourself with, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes ma'am," Luigi said in a defeated tone, realizing that he lost that argument.

"Oh," Daisy hugged Luigi tightly in a gesture to show how worried she was, and how she basically owned him. "Promise me you won't ever make me worry like that again."

"I-I promise," he said as confused as ever. With Daisy, you were never sure whether she was angry, or scared, since the two sort of looked the same.

"That's so sweet, isn't it Mario?" Peach asked Mario.

"It sure is. You two take care of each other now." he replied sort of laughing at his younger brother's predicament. Daisy smiled at Peach, Luigi just shot Mario a sharp look. Toadsworth, Peach's royal advisor came out of the boat finally and walked over to Peach.

"Princess, you must be exhausted after everything you went through," he said to her.

Princess Peach yawned a little before replying, "I am a little tired," she said while rubbing her eyes.

"I recommend we go back to the castle so you can rest. I already called the limo, so we can leave now if you want." Toadsworth continued.

"Okay, that sounds nice," Peach said to Toadsworth, and then turned to Mario, "I'm sorry, but whatever you wanted to tell me, could it wait until later?"

Mario didn't want to wait until later, it was eating him up inside. But he also couldn't refuse Peach. Truth was, she had him in the same way that Daisy had Luigi, just not as harshly. "Um, yeah, sure. I can wait. It isn't that important," he lied trying not to make Peach worry, which she tended to do a lot when it came to him.

"Okay then, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, okay then." Mario said trying to hide how disappointed he was. Peach gave Mario a hug, and then walked into a white limo. Toadsworth walked up to Mario.

"Thank you so very much for saving our Princess again. I don't know what happened, and I probably don't want to know, but I am eternally grateful for what you did for us and for the world even." Toadsworth said to Mario, who looked positively miserable.

"Oh, uh, don't mention it sir." He said still looking at Peach in the limo. Toadsworth then walked into the limo and they drove off to the castle. When the crowd cleared away, Luigi and Daisy went over to Mario, sensing he was troubled.

"Are you okay bro?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Mario lied again trying not to sound too bummed out.

"Okay then, um, Daisy and I were going back to our house, so I'll see ya there?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be there later."

"Okay Mario, see you later then. And welcome home." Daisy said with a smile.

"Thanks, see you two later." he waved to them as they walked off. Now that he was alone at the harbor, he pulled out that black box and looked inside. There was a golden ring inside with a lovely blue gem on the top that not only matched her eyes, but also went well with her pink dress. "Missed my chance again, huh?" He sighed to himself, "Damn it."

Mario put the ring back into his pocket and walked off.


	3. One Stressful Night

One Stressful Night

Sadly Peach didn't rest well that night. In fact she wouldn't sleep well for the next few nights. On the nights following her return home she had a strange dream.

_Dream_

_Princess Peach was walking through the plains right outside her palace. She spent a lot of time in this place, usually resting under the lone tree that looked out at the path between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarassa Kingdom. She walked toward the tree like always, but then something strange happened. The sky grew dark and she felt a darkness surrounding her._

"_What the? What's happening here?" She asked. She was getting really scared now. When she got to the tree she saw a woman standing there. She was wearing a long black and gray gown that had a raised collar and a cape that gave her the look and feel of an empress. She had long wavy blond hair like Peach and was about her hight, only Peach saw that her high heels were taller. Peach's heels were only three inch tall, this woman had on six inch black stiletto high heels. From behind, she actually did look a little like Peach. Her voice sent chills down Peach's spine. It had more power in it, but it sounded a lot like Peach._

"_Gods of the black star, hear my cry! Create a world ideal for me! A world that matches my dark twisted heart!" She sounded enraged, like she had been through a horrific ordeal, and she just had enough. Suddenly the sky turned dark red and all of the trees and grass turned black, like they were poisoned._

"_What's going on! Who are you!" Peach shouted. She was scared, but she wanted to know. When the woman turned around Peach just about had a heart attack. It was HER! There were a few significant differences though. She wore dark red lip stick, contrary to Peach's rose red shade. Her dress looked more like hers in the front, only it was black and gray instead of pink and light pink, and had a red ruby embedded in the front instead of a blue sapphire. Her eyes were different too. She had crimson red eyes instead of deep blue, and she had a sinister feel to her. Except for these general changes, it was clear that it was Peach._

"_What's going on...!" Peach said in horror as the evil Peach stared at her with a sinister smile, "That's me... but... I..."_

_The evil Peach was now walking up to her, a very sensual walk that was quite unlike Peach confusing her more. "You're right, I am you. The real you," she said in a dark tone._

_Peach shook her head in fear of what she said, "No! I'm me!"_

"_Of course you're you, I'm just a preview of what you're destined to become."_

"_What?"Peach asked in confusion._

_The evil Peach stopped in front of her, "I was tired of the kidnappings. I just wanted to live a normal life where I didn't have to look over my shoulder just in case I was taken again," she began stating her past in the first person, as if trying to sympathize with Peach, "I was afraid of Bowser, of what he could do to me. I tried to be a pacifist, but the truth was that I really wanted him to die, I wanted to kill him."_

"_Stop..." she said silently, hoping that the evil Peach heard her through her fear. Truth was, this twisted version of herself was stating everything that bothered Peach. She was tired of the kidnappings, she was terrified of Bowser, and despite her morals, she did want to kill him._

"_In truth I have to thank the Nightmare Queen. By her darkness entering my body, I got a taste of true darkness, which slowly reminded me of my true calling," the evil Peach stated._

"_Stop...!" Peach said, louder this time, and starting to cry in horror. Was what she saying true? It couldn't. Peach wasn't a violent person at all. She never fought anyone, in fact, she hated war and all forms of violence. But as the evil Peach continued to talk her heart began to race faster and faster, which was scaring Peach._

"_I resisted at first, just like you, but it felt too good. I couldn't stay away from it, I needed that feeling, that strength," she continued in an almost lustful tone "I didn't even realize that while I was afraid of him, he should have been afraid of me. I am the true darkness in this world."_

"_Stop!" she finally shouted, making the dark version of smile and laugh a bit, "I'm not you! I'm not dark! I'm a good person! I would never think or say such dark things!" she was partially trying to convince her dark self, but was also trying to convince herself and remind herself of her morals. "I'm nothing like you!"_

"_Funny, you look a lot like me to me," the evil Peach said and turned Peach around to face a mirror strangely placed behind her. When Peach saw her reflection she was horrified to see she looked like the dark version of her, dress and everything. She screamed so loud that she woke herself up._

_End Dream_

When Peach got up she ran to the mirror to see her reflection, and was glad to see herself the way she was supposed to look. She then had a thought to look for the dress she was wearing in the dream. She looked everywhere, until she saw it. In the back of her closet, which explained why she didn't remember it, was the black and gray dress she was wearing in the dream.

Peach got really scared at the sight of it. How could she bream about a dress that she never wore in her life, that she never even saw until today? This wasn't even possible. Maybe she was just stressed about what happened at Rogueport. But the dream felt too weird, like it was speaking to her.

"What's going on?" was all that she could get out. She then decided to go out to her favorite spot and clear her head, since she didn't think that she was getting back to sleep anytime soon.

When she got out to her tree she was surprised to see Mario there. They sort of shared the spot as a place to clear their thoughts, and before Toadsworth was okay with her and Mario being friends, they would meet here around this time to talk, for this reason Peach felt this place was special and dreamed that one day Mario would propose to her in this spot.

"Mario?" she called to him. He turned to face her and she could see that he was in deep thought. He had that frown he got only when he was thinking about something important. "I'm surprised to see you here.

"Hey Peach," he replied. He was shocked to see Peach too, but he in too much thought to let it show. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, bad dream. You?" she asked Mario, hoping he wouldn't ask her about her dream.

"I had a little trouble sleeping too actually."

"Is this concerning what you wanted to tell me?" That shocked Mario a little. "You know, you are a terrible lier."

"Heh, I guess so," he said sort of embarrassed. She seem to always be able to tell what was really on his mind. Mario thought about it, and decided to tell her now before anything happened. "You know what, now is as good of a time as any."

"Now?" she asked sort of surprised. Was it really that important?

"Before Luigi or Daisy show up and ruin this for me." He then went over to Peach and took her hand. "Peach, I've known you for about three years now, and in those three years you have grown up to become such a beautiful and smart woman."

"Oh Mario..." she said with a smile, "that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me," she then hugged Mario. This was why she loved him so much, he knew just what to say to make her feel more like a princess than she did normally. "You're the best thing in my life Mario, I love you so much."

"Enough to want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"What?" she asked sort of scared now.

"Peach, what happened yesterday made me realize that I don't want to loose you. I want to make sure that I'm always there to protect you, that's why I have a proposal to you," he said as he got on one knee and pulled out the black box he had earlier. Peach's heart was jumping out of her chest right now, her dream was coming true right here, right now. But why now? Why after she woke up from that nightmare. "Princess Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box revealing a gold ring with a blue gemstone on top.

Peach didn't know what to say to this. This was both the best night and the worst night she ever had. Her eyes began to tear up, and the next thing she knew she was both laughing and crying at the same time.

Mario was confused as to why she was laughing. "Are you okay?" he asked almost afraid of the answer. She must have thought it was silly, and he almost wished he hadn't had said anything.

Peach finally spoke through her tears. "What took you so long?" she asked with a smile.

"So, is that a..." Mario asked carefully.

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

"Oh, Peach!"

"Mario!"

Peach pulled Mario into her, and kissed him. Not on the nose or cheek like normal, this kiss was on the mouth, and it was passionate. Peach was crying while they kissed, not so much because she was happy, but more so because she was afraid. What if she did become evil, would she turn on Mario? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't let that dream ruin this night for her, Mario was hers now, and she felt more safe than ever.

Unfortunately her happiness didn't last, for that night when she went back to sleep, she was greeted by another nightmare. This was only the start of her trouble.


	4. Dark Prophecy

Dark Prophecy

Elsewhere in another kingdom, the local princess was walking to an old temple. This princess had long straight blond hair that went down to her waist, and was wearing a fancy pink and white dress and high heels. The only form of make up she had on was red lip stick, and the sharp look in her deep blue eyes made her look slightly older than Princess Peach, even though she was obviously around the same age. This was Zelda, princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

Waiting for her at the temple was a young man the same age as Zelda. He looked a lot like Zelda, since he had the same sharp features in his eyes. He had blond hair too, was wearing a green tunic and matching long green cap that made him almost look like an elf, brown belt, white tights, and brown boots. On his back was a large blue and silver shield and a sheathed sword. On the shield and the hilt of the sword was a symbol that look like a triangle made of three smaller triangles. This was Zelda's twin brother, Link. He was leaning on one of the pillars with his arms crossed.

"Thanks for meeting me here Link." she said in an calm and even tone. Link got up and walked up to her.

"This must be really important if you need to go to the temple." Link said in an equally calm tone, but he sounded younger and slightly more impulsive.

"I'm sorry for being so mysterious, but I must check on something."

"And this involves me how?" Link said impatiently, showing he really didn't want to be here today.

"Because if I'm right," Zelda said sharply, "then we're going to need your sword to save the world."

Link looked at the sword on his back. It was the sword of evils bane, the Master Sword. It chose Link as it's master when he was only ten, and he used it to save Hyrule once before. Now ten years later he still held on to the sword, but only because his sister told him to.

Zelda walked into the temple past her confused brother. Link then shrugged his shoulders and ran in after her.

The Temple of Time was surprisingly brand new looking inside, with white walls and pillars. It's said that the reason for this was because time itself meant nothing inside the temple. The back wall had the three triangle symbol on it, showing that it was a very important symbol.

Zelda pulled out a blue ocarina and played a sort of beautiful and haunting tune on it. This was the Song of Time, which acted as a key to the inner most part of the temple. The back wall opened up and revealed a secret room inside. Zelda and Link walked in.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?" Link asked as they walked into the room.

"I felt a dark presence from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That strange kingdom east of Hyrule? Their princess always gets on my nerves."

"Oh?" Zelda asked her brother, curious as to why he didn't like Princess Peach. Zelda didn't know Peach personally, but she heard that she was a really nice person.

"She's too weak and sensitive, and just lets people push her around. Nothing like you sister." he said speaking about the rumored kidnappings. How could someone let someone else rule their life like that? Link didn't know if the rumors were true or not, but as far as he was concerned, she was weak, and the one thing Link hated more than anything was weak people.

"Not everyone has the will to fight." Zelda stated, "We had to take care of ourselves all our lives because we didn't know anyone else we could count on. She's different, she was raised differently than us, and she doesn't have a knight for a brother."

Link couldn't say anything to that. She did have a point, Link and Zelda were feared as children because of the magic they possessed. The reason for their magic was the Tri-Force, represented by the three golden triangles seen around Hyrule. It was said that the triangles represented the three virtues that the people of Hyrule tried to live by: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Link had the Tri-Force of Courage, and Zelda had the Tri-Force of Wisdom. The Tri-Force of Power belonged to an enemy of Hyrule, Ganondorf. No one knew why.

"Whatever, so what's going on there?" Link asked trying to get back on task.

"Well, at the moment," Zelda said walking over to a wall with ancient writing on it, "nothing. But the darkness is centered around Princess Peach. Also I had a premonition last night about her surrounded by darkness, but her form was different."

"Different how?"

"Darker, and power hungry. I wanted to check the records for April 25, 1988."

"Why?" Link was really confused, because that was the most random date he could think of.

"Because that is Princess Peach's birthday."

"Oookay." Link said looking at his sister strangely. Why was she so obsessed with Princess Peach all of a sudden?

The Temple of Time had records of what happened in the past and what was supposed to happen in the future. As Zelda looked at the information on the date, her eyes got wider, suddenly she bit her thumb, a gesture she did to show that she was really nervous. Link saw that and got concerned.

"What is it?" he asked Zelda.

"That's the day of the black star." she said in a very quiet and scared tone.

"What's that date?"

"It's said here that the child born on that day shall bring the apocalypse."

"What?" he said in an equally scared tone. "Are you sure it isn't a coincidence?"

"I'm not sure if she's the child yet, and hopefully if she is that Mario person can keep her in the light. If she even gets a small taste of the darkness we're in trouble."

"Why?" Link asked, even though he partially knew the answer.

"Because darkness is like chocolate, once you get a taste of it you'll only crave more. In her case, assuming she is the child born on that day, her mind will begin to remember what it's supposed to do. She'll become her true self again.

"Then we need to go there and make sure she isn't, and kill her if she is." Link stated. Zelda nodded and they both walked out, hoping that they would make it in time.


	5. Just A Taste

Just a taste...

It had now been a week since Mario proposed to Peach. Even now Peach couldn't believe she said yes, but she had no intentions of turning back now. Every time she saw Mario, her heart started racing at the thought of being his wife. Mario was happy constantly. Even though Peach had made a public announcement about their engagement, everyone already knew. That was because the day after he proposed, Mario ran all through the Mushroom Kingdom shouting "She said yes!!!" and just about everyone assumed that he was talking about Princess Peach. She didn't mind though. She thought it was sweet, and it had been a while since she saw Mario that happy.

Peach wasn't that happy though. She suffered from those strange dreams every night. One night she dreamed that Sarassa Kingdom was under attack, by her soldiers. Another night she dreamed that she was sitting in her throne, and Bowser of all people was begging her for mercy. These dreams scared her, but not for the obvious reason. While dreaming she actually enjoyed what she what she was seeing. She would wake up in the morning with a sick feeling in her stomach. She was confused, on one hand she couldn't ignore these impulses she felt since they were so strong, but on the other hand she had morals she had to live by not just as a princess, but as a person. She had yet to tell anyone about the dreams, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't tell Mario, so she decided to tell her cousin in Sarassa Kingdom, Daisy.

When they met in the town square, she wasted no time telling Daisy about her dreams.

"These dreams sound scary," Daisy said. She was really worried about Peach, since she was weaker hearted than Daisy. She had a habit of stressing over things like this.

"I'm really scared," Peach said quietly.

"You don't want to be evil, right?" Daisy said looking at Peach expecting a negative answer.

"I... really don't know," that wasn't the answer Daisy was expecting, and she was wide eyed at that answer, "I mean, I don't want to be evil, but I do have very dark thoughts a lot. You don't know me Daisy, I'm a horrible person."

"No you are not!" Daisy said suddenly, "After everything you went through, I would be surprised if you didn't have a few repressed feelings!" she hugged Peach tightly, "No sweetheart, you're a wonderful person."

"Daisy..." Peach still wasn't convinced. One thing that these dreams showed to her was how much hate she had. Deep down inside she hated everything and everyone, she knew it was the case. She even hated Daisy a little. She was always more active and more outgoing, and Peach resented her for it because it gave her more friends when they were children.

"Hey, I have an idea," Daisy said suddenly, "Why don't we talk to a fortune teller? I know this great one in South Street. She might give you an idea as to what to do.

"Maybe..." Peach said more so to herself. She didn't really believe in that stuff, but it might make her feel better. The fortune teller worked in a small purple tent. Peach looked nervous looking at the tent.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Daisy asked.

"That's okay, I'll be fine." Peach replied before going inside.

The interior was simple, it only had two seats, a table, and a crystal ball. The fortune teller herself was very old. She had long gray hair, a long nose almost like a witch, and long black nails. She was wearing a black cloak and hood, but didn't look shady. She actually had a very nice air to her.

"Ah, the lovely Princess Peach. How are you dear?" she asked in a calm and even tone.

"Not well at all," she said looking down.

"Are you concerned about your marriage?"

"What? No, not at all," she said quickly, "That's not a concern at all. Actually, ever since I came back from Rogueport I've been having really weird dreams. I see this dark, twisted version of myself, and she's hurting my friends, going to war, even killing my enemies."

"And how do these dreams make you feel?" the fortune teller asked.

"I don't know really. When I'm awake I hate the dreams, but at night, I love the feeling of seeing such dark, destructive things."

"I see. So you want me to give you a reading?"

"That would be nice, I hope it's no trouble."

"Not at all. In fact, I'll give you one for free."

Peach was shocked by that. Even though she was royalty, she insisted on paying full price on everything she bought.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you at all," she said trying to be humble.

"Please think nothing of it. I have always wanted to look into the future of our dear Princess. Please, have a seat." Peach sat down in front of the table and the fortune teller began looking into her crystal ball. Her eyes began to glow showing that she was in a trance, and she began to speak in a dark and possessed tone. "A black star..."

"What?" Peach asked almost scared. Her dark self mentioned a black star.

"I see a black star, the symbol of the apocalypse. You are the sole child born on the day of the black star."

"I am...?" she asked really scared now.

"There is great destruction in your future, much sadness and darkness."

"Oh dear..." Peach said shaking her head, her eyes were tearing up.

The fortune teller exited the trance and was shocked to see Peach's expression.

"What's the matter dear, did I say something wrong?" she asked showing that she had no idea what she said.

"I'm sorry!" she said and ran out in tears.

Daisy was shocked to see Peach run out in tears.

"Peach?! Where are you going?! Peach?!" she shouted as she ran after, but due to the crowd, she fell behind a bit.

Peach didn't know where she was going. She just needed to get away. Before she knew it she was in a forest a good ways from the Mushroom Kingdom. She fell to the ground crying. Was the fortune teller telling the truth? If she was then she was the one who would bring the apocalypse. But why her? She never tried to harm anyone before.

Her peace was interrupted when she looked up and saw five armored koopas, Bowser's men. The spikes on their shells made them look even more sinister to Peach, who was already terrified of them.

"Koopas!" she shouted in fear. She didn't need this today, not after what she heard.

"Well, what do we have here boys?" the leader said, "Princess Peach, out here all alone. Not very smart, are ya?" he taunted.

Peach was shaking she was so afraid. "What do you want?" she asked on impulse.

"What do you think? We've been ordered to bring you Bowser," another koopa stated.

"Please no! Leave me alone!" she begged as she backed away from them, still to afraid to get up.

"Ha, listen to her boys. Like we give a damn what she wants," the leader stated to his team, "Now, come here!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm.

"NO!!!!" she shouted. Suddenly this dark wave shot out and knocked the leader away. Peach then felt different. She felt that dark feeling again, only she also felt _great_! She then got up and looked at the koopas with a dark and enraged look, her eyes changed to a crimson red.

"What was that sir?!" one of the koopas said running over to the leader.

"I don't know, but that won't stop us team. Mario isn't here yet, so this could be our last chance boys!

"Touch me and I'll rip your arms off, you filthy pieces of scum!" she said in a dark and enraged tone.

"Gotten tough eh? Doesn't matter, get her!" they ran at Peach, who just stood there waiting for them.

Daisy was walking through the forest looking for Peach, and she was getting worried. Where was she? With her being alone she was a target. She already called Mario and Luigi, and they were looking for her too, but they hadn't called back yet and Daisy expected the worst.

"AUGH!!!!" Daisy heard from a distance.

"What was that?" she asked herself. She ran in the direction of the scream. She was horrified when she got there. The koopas were on the ground backing away from _Peach _of all people. She had a sinister smile as she walked over to the koopas a lot more sensual than usual. "What...? Peach...?"

"What's the matter?" Peach asked tauntingly, "I thought you wanted to take me to Bowser," she continued in an evil tone.

"What happened to you?!" the leader asked in horror.

"Are you afraid of me?" Peach asked in an excited tone, "Ha ha ha ha ha! I love it! I've dreamed of this day for a long time. Ha ha ha ha ha.... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" She didn't even laugh the same, she sounded pure evil.

"Peach!" Daisy shouted trying to get through to Peach. The shout snapped Peach out of what ever trance she was in, because her eyes turned blue again. The koopas ran away in fear, as Peach fell to the ground in tears of agony and fear. Daisy ran over to Peach and hugged her, trying to comfort her. "Oh Peach..."

"Don't tell Mario! Please don't tell Mario!" Peach begged Daisy through her tears.

"Peach..."

"Promise me!" Peach demanded as she looked up at Daisy, "You can't tell Mario, or Luigi! Promise me!"

"Okay, okay, I promise."

And with that, Peach and Daisy just sat there. Peach was more confused than ever. She knew she wasn't being possessed, simply because she remembered everything she did, everything she said, it was all her. That's why she was crying, she had just tasted true darkness.

And she liked it.........


	6. There's Something Different About Her

There's Something Different About Her

After that day Peach was in a constant state of misery. No one had ever seen anything like this. When Daisy brought her home she was still crying. Mario tried to go over to her and ask if she was okay, but she just ran into her room and told everyone to leave her alone. She stayed in her room all day, only leaving her room if she had to. At dinner she sat as far away from everyone else as possible, and after she was done she would go back up to her room and close the door. Her expression was different too. She was usually so bright, even when she was recovering from an attempted kidnapping, she just had this purity about her. Now that light was gone. She looked either sad or angry constantly, and was known to snap at people if they bothered her for too long.

Both Mario and Luigi were concerned. They heard from Toadsworth that she had come under attack while she was in the forest, but was that the only reason why she was acting this way? Things like this happened often, and while she would be upset for a while, it was never like this. This time it was like she was a different person. Luigi was afraid to approach Peach, even tough he considered her a dear friend. He felt that the best thing to do was to give it a while and see if she recovers from this funk on her own.

But weeks went by, and it seemed like it was only getting worse.

Mario left the house in a hurry, on his way to Peach's castle. He need to make sure that his future wife was okay. Luigi was right behind him trying to catch up to Mario.

"Mario, think this through a little more," Luigi called over to his brother.

"I'm done thinking it through! I have to see her!" Mario called back.

"Mario, this is not logical in the least. Surly you've heard what people have been saying about her," as Luigi spoke, Mario was getting angrier and angrier. This was the difference between the two of them, Mario thought on impulse and based his decisions on his emotions. Luigi on the other hand based his decisions on logic. This made him seem like a coward, but in truth he was just as brave as Mario, he just preferred a more strategic approach to things.

"Luigi, she's my future wife! She's going trough something and I need to know what it is! Now you can either come with me, or you can get the hell out of me way!" and with that Mario turned around and continued on his way to Peach's castle. Luigi decided to go with Mario, after all he was worried too. He may not be her boyfriend, but he cared for her as much as Mario did.

When they made it to Peach's castle, the whole atmosphere was wrong. The place usually seemed so bright and active, but now it was like the life of all the people there had been sucked out. Toadsworth walked up to Mario and Luigi when he saw them.

"Ah, Master Mario and Master Luigi. It's always a pleasure to see you," Toadsworth said to them.

"Likewise... Toadsworth..." Mario said, his voice trailing off as he looked around at the castle. "Hey, what's wrong with everybody?" he asked Toadsworth even though he had an idea why everyone seemed so down.

"They're all worried about Princess Peach," Toadsworth said gravely. It was clear that he was affected by this too. After all, he had been with Peach ever since she was born, and saw her almost like a daughter.

"Is it really that bad?" Luigi asked.

"I'm afraid so," Toadsworth replied with a sigh, "She used to be so lively, these days I don't even know who she is anymore.

"Where is she now?" Mario asked, Luigi nodded showing that he wanted to know too.

Toadsworth's heart was warmed at this sight. He used to think that it wasn't good for Peach to associate with them, but now he felt that she was lucky to have such good friends.

"Where she always is," Toadsworth said to them, "in her room."

Mario went straight to her room. Inside, he saw her. She was looking out her window silently. Mario felt strange looking at her; she looked the same on the outside, but there was a major difference that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Peach," he called to her, "are you feeling better?"

"I don't know..." she said slowly, almost detached from the world around her, "Why?"

"Well, it's a nice day. Luigi and I were thinking we would go for a walk, and I thought you might want to come along," he said with a smile.

"That's okay, you two can go by yourselves," she said still with that slow monotone.

"But you haven't been outside for weeks. What happened in the forest?"

Peach was hoping he wouldn't ask about that. What could she say? That she turned into a monster and almost killed five koopa soldiers? That she actually like every second of it? That she wanted to feel that way again? She felt so confused that she held her head in frustration.

"Peach?" Mario asked in confusion. She was really scaring him.

"Oh, Mario!" she said as she ran into his arms crying.

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

That your girlfriend is the one who shall bring the end of the world, is what Peach was thinking. She wanted to tell him everything, but what would he think? What would he say? She then felt that dark feeling again. When she felt it she pushed Mario away from her and ran to the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Peach?" Mario said as he walked over to her.

"Don't come near me!" she shouted, stopping Mario in his tracks, "I'm sorry, just go away! Please!" she continued. Mario was getting really worried, but he respected her privacy.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your thoughts," Mario said with a sigh, and then left her room. Luigi and Toadsworth were waiting for him outside.

"So, how is she?" Luigi asked, even though he had an idea.

"I really don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything," Mario stated grimly.

"Do you really think this is just due to the koopa attack?" Toadsworth asked.

"Maybe she just had enough. It was only a matter of time before she finally broke down," Luigi stated.

"I just don't think that's all. She's had to deal with this for years and she seemed fine to me," Mario said.

"I've seen her mentality break down over the years, and I always expected this," Toadsworth said sort of ashamed, since he felt he should have done something a long time ago.

"Don't blame yourself Toadsworth, we're all to blame for this," Luigi said.

"So what now? We can't just leave her," Mario said looking back at Peach's closed door, "If this is Bowser's fault, then I say we go over there and-"

"Absolutely not!" Toadsworth said stopping Mario, "We don't have enough men to attack his army. Also, the Mushroom Kingdom does not support war, even the Princess herself stated that."

"I still say if we just leave her alone she'll be back to her normal self soon." Luigi said trying to put an end to the conversation seeing that Mario was getting very emotional.

"I suppose that's all we can do," Toadsworth agreed. Mario wasn't convinced though.

"Come on bro," Luigi said going over to his older brother putting his hands on his shoulder, "let's go home."

"Alright..." Mario said defeated. It was two against one, and his approach didn't seem to work well. Eventually all three of them left, unaware that Peach was listening to the whole thing.

Go against Bowser head on? Strangely to her the more she thought about it, the more she liked he idea. She wanted to show Bowser that she meant business. So a few minutes later she left her room and called all of the villagers for an announcement, one that shocked everyone.

"I, Princess Peach, have decided to go to war with Bowser's army!"


	7. Consumption

Consumption

Everyone was shocked by this. The Mushroom Kingdom going to war? This hadn't happened since the era of Peach's great grandfather centuries ago. Not to mention, Peach's soldiers were little in number. Enough to protect the kingdom, but to actually go to war? She would need twice as many.

But there was something else wrong here. Princess Peach was a pacifist, and voted against war on more than one occasion. So why did she decide to go to war now? Mario and Luigi just got there, and they were shocked by what they were hearing.

"I am aware that we don't have enough soldiers for this," she continued, "so that's why I must ask anyone here who can bear arms to join me in this battle for not only my freedom, but our freedom, as a kingdom!" there was dead silence. Did she just call a free drafting? "I shall not discriminate, men, women, even children who wish to fight, I ask that you meet me in the plains outside of the village!" and with that, she turned and went inside to prepare.

"What is going on here?" Luigi asked.

"I knew something was wrong," Mario said to himself as he ran into the castle to confront Peach.

Peach's mind was in overdrive. She was thinking about everything that happened to her over the last month. The dreams were making her reevaluate the way she thought, the thought of being the one meant to bring the apocalypse had her confused, but the darkness in her heart made her both happy and miserable at the same time. She was still afraid of Bowser, so why did she decide to go to war all of a sudden? Truth was it was because she was afraid that she was doing this. Bowser had backed her into the corner, and she had reached her breaking point. She was tired of everything, and just wanted to be at peace.

Mario ran into the castle up to Peach, who was in the armory choosing a sword. She doesn't even look right holding one, Mario thought. "Peach, what are you doing?!" he asked in horror.

"I'm fighting back!" she said to Mario without even turning to him. She then settled on a rapier sword with a golden hilt, and turned to Mario with a cold stare.

"Then let Luigi and I go fight Bowser," Mario tried to reason, but Peach had clearly made up her mind.

"What, and wait here in the 'safety' of my castle?! I'm tired of living in fear of him! I want him to see that I'm not going to take it anymore!" Peach's heart was racing, and it was clear that she wasn't thinking straight.

"Peach, what brought this on all of a sudden?!" Mario asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"All of a sudden?! I've felt this way for a long time!" that shocked Mario. Peach looked down crying tears of anger actually, and continued, "You don't know what I go through everyday! I'm tired of being weak! I'm tired of being afraid! I just want it to end!" she started crying even harder, and Mario felt her pain.

"Oh, Peach, I'm sorry," He tried to embrace her to comfort her, but she pushed him away, into a wall actually.

"I don't need your pity if all your going to say is 'it's going to be alright Peach'! It's going to be alright because I'm going to make it alright, and you can either fight along with me, or get the HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!" she shouted, and then stormed off.

Mario was frozen with fear. "What happened to you...?"

Peach ran to the plains, but was saddened to see no one was there to fight with her. "So, in the end I'm alone..." she said to herself in sadness.

"Just how I like you, alone," a big, gruff voice said behind Peach. She looked up in fear.

"Bowser..." was all she could say. She felt she could be brave if she had an army behind her, but being alone like this made her feel really scared. She ran away from him a bit and turned to face him.

"I heard what you did to my soldiers, and personally I don't like it!" the koopa/dragon shouted at Peach, making her cringe. She was so scared she couldn't move, she couldn't scream. Just to intimidate her more he let out a large roar that made her fall to the ground. He loved doing this to her, after all, she never fought back. He even saw the sword at her side and wasn't afraid. Even if she used it, it wouldn't pierce his shell.

"Now, I'm going to ask you nicely, come here!" he more so demanded.

Peach hated him. All he did was bully her around and try to use her to take control of her kingdom. She remembered the first time he kidnapped her. She was locked up in the deepest part of the castle, and all he did was tell her that no one would save her, and since she hadn't met Mario yet, she believed him. He liked seeing her weak and helpless, he thrived on that sight. It made her sick, and she really wanted to kill him. So much she was consumed by the desire. She looked down, heart pounding with sadness, frustration, anger, and hate.

Then that feeling came back, that darkness in her heart consumed her again. This time though, it calmed her. The sadness, the anger, it was all going away. Her heart was still racing, but this time she was enjoying the feeling. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. She then looked in a puddle near her, and she saw her eyes. Crimson red. She smiled actually looking at that.

Bowser had done it, he killed the last bit of light within her, and all that was left was the darkness.

"Did you not hear me?" Bowser asked after a minute, "I said come here!"

Now Peach thought about Bowser, and she wasn't afraid. In fact, she felt so brave that she actually laughed when he said that. Did he just order her to go with him? How dare he.

"No," Peach said calmly, Bowser was enraged.

"What did you say to me!" he shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Peach got up and looked at him with those red eyes of hers. "I said no, I won't go with you," she repeated. Bowser was getting really angry, not because she said no, she always said no. It was _how_ she said it. It wasn't her usual helpless "no" that was also a cry for help, this was an actual "no" that said she was sure she wasn't going with him.

"You dare to defy me?!" he shouted hoping she would fall back to her usual helpless self, but she didn't.

"I'm not afraid of you. In fact, I think you're afraid of me," she said with an evil smile.

Truth was he was afraid of her, _now_. But he wasn't about to let let her know that. "Afraid of you! You must be joking Princess!" He then went into his shell and was spinning rapidly like a tornado. He then rushed at her, but she didn't even move. With a wave of her hand she pushed Bowser away back to where he was standing before. Where did that come from, was what he was thinking now. She then rose her hand and these claws of darkness came out of nowhere and slashed Bowser, doing heavy damage. Peach was having too much fun now. She had Bowser on the ropes, and all she did was raise her hand.

Bowser realized he was in trouble now, he had to get out of there. "Kamek!" he shouted, the name of his right hand and wizard.

Kamek appeared next to Bowser in a puff of smoke, "You called sire?" he asked in a cool and cunning tone.

"Get me out of here now!" Bowser ordered, still looking at what he now wasn't so sure was Princess Peach.

"As you wish sire," he said as he raised his wand teleporting Bowser and himself away.

Princess Peach was ecstatic. She had actually sent Bowser packing, by herself. She thought that this would be a curse, but whatever was happening to her she liked it now. Bowser pushing her to her breaking point was just enough to bring out her dark self, and now she had no intention of going back.

"Peach!" Mario called. He had seen her fight with Bowser from a distance, and was horrified. He wanted to know where she got all of that power from.

When Peach saw Mario she was really happy. Maybe he saw what she did. He's going to be so proud of me, she thought. "Mario, did you see?" she asked with a smile. She looked really proud of herself.

"Yeah, I saw. Peach, are you okay?" he asked carefully, noting her now red eyes.

"Oh, Mario, I feel wonderful! I've never felt so alive!" she said spinning around in happiness. Mario could feel it though, something just wasn't right. Her voice had lost it's innocence.

"Peach, what's going on here? Why have you changed so much?" he asked, now afraid of the answer.

"I just decided to be stronger, that's all," she said trying to play it off. Mario wasn't going to be fooled.

"But this isn't just strength! I saw that attack you did on Bowser, it looked like dark magic!" he said, partially scared, and partially angry. Was she messing with dark magic? Is that why she was changing?

Peach was shocked. Did he not like the new her? But how could he not? This version was stronger, better than that weak person she was before. "You don't like me?" she asked really hurt.

"Not like this. I want the old Peach back." he said hoping to reach out to the real Peach since to him it didn't seem like she was fully under the darkness' control.

"The old Peach is dead!" she said suddenly, scaring Mario, "I've evolved, and I have no intentions of going back now!" with that she stormed off back to her castle.

Mario fell to his knees, not knowing what to do. "Who are you?" he asked, not even recognizing her anymore.


	8. The Empress is Born

The Empress is Born

When Princess Peach returned to the castle, Toadsworth wasted no time confronting her about her announcement.

"Um, Princess," he started carefully, "about that announcement this afternoon.."

"What about it?" she asked still walking. Toadsworth was both relieved and worried when he heard how calm she was.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked still worried.

"God, I'm fine," she said turning to him, "Why do people keep asking me that today?"

"Well, you did make a proclamation of war." he said, hoping that her change in mood meant that she was back to normal.

"And I meant that," she said sharply.

"Wh, what?!" Toadsworth almost had a heart attack when he heard that. Where was the sweet, innocent Peach he knew and loved?

"It's time we showed the other nations of the world who we are, and what better way than the biggest war in the world?" she stated.

Toadsworth hated being hard on Peach, but this was going too far. She looked serious, and if she was then he couldn't let this continue.

"Princess, I cannot condone this!" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" she said in disbelief.

"I cannot allow you to go through this!"

"You can't 'allow' me to go through this? I'm the princess, I'm superior!" she demanded, her voice edged with rage. Toadsworth didn't even recognize her now.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked her, "Why are you acting this way?"

"I've evolved!" she proclaimed. As she walked forward, Toadsworth backed away in fear realizing that this wasn't the Peach he knew, "I've decided that it's time for the Mushroom Kingdom to expand, and I won't let anyone stop me, not Mario, not Bowser, and especially not you! Now, you shall obey ME!" at that instant her eyes started to glow bright red and shot this strange wave at Toadsworth, who's eyes suddenly had an orange glow around the pupils.

"What is your order, my lady?" he asked surprisingly obedient. Peach looked at this, and realized what happened. She hypnotized him. So she could force the people to think how she desired? She wondered how far she could go with this. She then called another public announcement.

"People, there has been a change of plans. Our enemy isn't just Bowser's army, but all other nations! I have decided to extend this fight to the other three kingdoms of the world, and prove how powerful we truly are. Now, who's with me?" as she said that she shot her hypnotizing beam out at everyone, and was pleased with the results. The entire Kingdom was cheering for her, and she felt like she was on top of the world. "We shall show them that no nation is greater than ours, for we are the Mushroom Kingdom! The greatest kingdom in the world!" as she finished, there was another barrage of cheers. Peach smiled looking at this, an entire army right in front of her.

Luigi was late to the announcement. He was always late to these announcements. He had just left the house and was running to the castle. He almost didn't go, but he felt that he really should go.

"I hope Mario's not too mad!" he said as he ran, expecting Mario to already be there. When he got there he saw people cheering, which made him think that Peach was back to her normal self, until...

"Princess Peach will lead us to victory!" one villager said.

"What?" Luigi asked in confusion.

"Yeah! I'm going to join Princess Peach's army!" a woman said.

"What's going on here?"

"Luigi," Princess Peach said behind him, "I'm so glad you could join us."

"Um, Peach?" he asked in confusion, "Are you...?"

Princess Peach looked nothing like herself. She was now wearing a black and gray version of the dress she normally wore that had a raised collar in the back and a long gray cape. She was wearing black six inch stiletto high heels, and dark, almost blood red lip stick. She was also holding a black scepter in her right hand. Her hair was still long, wavy, and blond, but her crown was black now, and had a red jewel in the center. This was not the Peach Luigi knew.

"Do you like it?" she said referring to her dress, "To think I never wore this. I think this is a better look for me."

"What is this?" Luigi asked afraid of the answer.

"This is the beginning of a new era for the Mushroom Kingdom," as she spoke, the people rallied behind her, raising her intimidation factor, "We're going to war, with the whole world."

"What?!" he asked in shock. She wasn't serious, right?

"For the longest time the Mushroom Kingdom has been seen as the smallest, and the weakest of the five major kingdoms. We're going to show them that while we may be small, we're just as strong, if not, stronger than the other kingdoms. In the end, I shall rule over all five kingdoms and therefore shall create a new world, under my rule." as she told Luigi of her plan, he was shaking his head. What was she saying?

"Princess, this isn't anything like you," Luigi asked backing away, "who are you?" more of a rhetorical question, but Peach actually thought on it.

"You know, your right. The name Princess Peach doesn't do me justice. Got it. From this day forward, I shall be known as Empress Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool!" Peach stated to Luigi, "A title, fitting for the future ruler of the world, wouldn't you say?"

Luigi was horrified by this. What was happening to her? There was no way this was just due to the koopa attack a month ago. Mario was right, this was something else.

"Now you, Luigi, have a choice," Peach continued "You're either with us, or against us. Which one is it?" Luigi was silent, he was afraid to answer. He didn't want to think this was Princess Peach, but she didn't seem possessed. "No answer, then I'll decide for you," she snapped her fingers and three heavily armored soldiers came to her side. "He's chosen to appose us. Kill him."

Luigi realized he was in serious trouble now, so he ran into the forest. The three soldiers ran after him. Peach just turned to the crowd, "He's nothing but a coward, leave him. We must prepare for our first stop," she said as she went into the castle, all of the villagers behind her.

Luigi was happy that he always wore green, this meant that he blended in with the rest of the forest. The soldiers following him gave up and returned to Peach's castle a while ago. Luigi couldn't believe it, she was really going to kill him! Luigi had to find Mario and warn him about what happened.

Mario was sitting under the tree where Peach had left him. She didn't even sound like herself. What was it that possessed her? Was Peach even still in there? Mario was at a lost as to what to do.

"Mario! Mario!" Luigi called as he ran to his brother. He knew he would be here since he wasn't at the house.

"Luigi," he said, sort of dazed.

"Mario, Princess Peach, she's-"

"I know," Mario interrupted, "She's out of control," he said still dazed.

"Trust me Mario, you don't know the half of it!" Luigi said catching Mario's attention.

"What?"

"She called World War!"

"Luigi," he said as he got up and stood in front of his brother, "Please tell me your joking."

"I wish I were. She said that all the other kingdoms are her enemies and she wants to rule over them along with Bowser's Kingdom," he then looked behind Mario and pointed, "There she is!"

"Huh?" Mario saw her army and was horrified, "Is that...?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"This is..." Mario took a real good look at the direction they were going, and got worried. "Luigi, where are they going?"

"West, that would take her..." he then got really worried. "Oh no! No!" he then ran off.

"Luigi! Wait up!" he called after his brother, running after him. He understood why Luigi was scared, because she was on her way to Sarassa Kingdom.

And Daisy...


	9. Attack on Sarassa Kingdom

Attack on Sarassa Kingdom

Mario and Luigi were doubtful that they would make it to Sarassa Kingdom before Peach and her army, so they decided to call Daisy and warn her about Peach. Thankfully Mario always had his cell phone, so Luigi wasted no time calling Daisy. Even if she was clingy, she was still Luigi's girlfriend, and he loved her to death.

So far it was a peaceful night in Sarassa Kingdom. As usual the people were beginning to wind down for the night. Even Daisy, who was always one of the last people in the kingdom asleep, was thinking about turning in early. She had this bad feeling, like something awful was getting ready to happen. The ringing of the phone ruined her train of thought for a second, but her advisor, Toadstien, took care of it. She was on her way to her room, when she was called.

"Princess," Toadstien called, "it's Master Luigi."

Daisy yawned, "Tell him I'll call him in the morning," she said.

"He says it's urgent, and asks to speak to you immediately."

Daily was slightly annoyed now, but she decided to humor Luigi. She went to the phone, and sent Toadstien away. "Hello Luigi," she said sort of annoyed right now.

"Daisy, is everything alright over there?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" he was obviously being melodramatic as usual, and it was starting to annoy Daisy even more.

"Princess Peach is on her way there now!" he said, making it sound like it was the worse thing that could happen.

"Oh, great," she yawned, why was that a problem?

"No, not great! She's on her way there to invade!" Daisy woke up when she heard that, "I don't know why she's acting this way, but she's changed into this evil, twisted version of herself. Somehow she brainwashed all of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and forced them to join her army," Daisy was dead silent. She remembered Peach telling her about something like this in her dreams. "Daisy!" Luigi shouted bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah Luigi, I'm here. Um, are you sure you aren't exaggerating?" she asked, praying and hoping he was.

"I'm sure. Both Mario and I saw her army on it's way to Sarassa Kingdom, I'd imagine she's almost there by now."

"Is it, like that time...?" Daisy said more so to herself.

"Daisy? What's wrong? Do you know something about this?" he asked on instinct, it just seemed like she did with how she said that.

"Sort of. You see, something happened on the day of the koopa attack last month," she started, feeling like she should have said something sooner.

"Something happened?" Luigi repeated.

"Yeah, you see-" there was a slight click on the other line, then a ring tone, "Luigi? Luigi, are you there?" she turned around and screamed. It was Peach, standing there. Daisy looked at her cousin up and down and was shocked by the new look.

"Daisy!" Peach said a little to enthusiastically.

"Peach?" she asked, in a way where you could almost here 'are you alright?' at the end, she was also curious as to how she got there so fast and so quiet.

Peach hugged Daisy, who just stood there frozen. "It's great to see you!" she stepped back, and feigned concern when she saw how Daisy was looking at her, "What's wrong?"

"It's just, you look so..."

"What do you think?" she spun around showing her dress. Daisy thought the dress looked nice on her, but the cape she thought was a bit much. "I know it's a little out of character, but I wanted to try something new, you know?" she said like it was nothing. Daisy felt like something was wrong.

"Um, Peach, how did you get here so fast?" she didn't know what else to ask, so she just asked the first thing she wanted to know.

"Oh, that's simple, watch this," she then vanished from in front of Daisy, who just looked around confused.

"What the?"

"Boo!" Peach said from right behind Daisy.

"Ah!" she screamed and turned around to see Peach right behind her, "How did you..." she started to ask, but when she finally got a good look at her eyes she was devastated, "No... Peach..." she said, praying she didn't fall into the darkness she was afraid of before.

"I can do a lot of other stuff too, watch this," Daisy then saw the vase next to her begin to float, and suddenly she was a little afraid of Peach, "Isn't this cool?"

"Peach, I-" there was a loud bang outside, which startled Daisy, "What was that?"

"Oh, they're here already?" Peach said like she was waiting for this.

"Who's here already?" she asked in a worried tone.

"You have to see this," Peach said as she took Daisy's hand, "Come on," she said as she lead Daisy to a window where she could see the entire Sarassa Kingdom.

What Daisy saw would haunt her forever. Sarassa Kingdom was in flames. She heard people screaming, children crying, and everywhere was destruction.

What scared her the most was that the attackers looked like Peach's soldiers. Why would she attack her kingdom like this, and where did she get this many soldiers. Then she remembered Luigi's call. He said she brainwashed the villagers into becoming her army. Daisy thought of women and children fighting too, and it made her sick.

Peach lost her fake perkiness, and just looked at Daisy's horrified face with a sinister smile.

"Well, what do you think?" Peach asked in a low, evil tone that sounded nothing like the sweet Peach Daisy knew.

Daisy just turned and looked at Peach with a look of horror and devastation. Was this monster really her cousin?

"Luigi was right. You really are going to attack all of the other kingdoms." she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, and see her sweet, innocent, shy cousin again.

"Ah, he told you that?" she said sort of disappointed, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Is this about the nightmares?" Daisy finally asked the question she wanted to ask from the beginning, but was afraid to.

"Daisy, I can't lie to you. Yes, these are about the dreams. But nightmare is such a harsh term."

"But why are you doing this to me? I don't condone this action either way, but why are you attacking my kingdom?" she asked Peach, who suddenly wasn't smiling.

"You really want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you," she started, then she glared at Daisy with a look that sent chills down Daisy's spine, "I hate you."

"Wh, what?" Daisy was in shock when she heard that. Peach hated her?

"Remember when I said that I was a horrible person, and that I hated people? I meant you!" these words hurt Daisy worse than anything, "I've always hated you!" she said, words edged with sheer hate.

"But why?" she asked stepping away from Peach a little.

"Like you don't know?!" Peach suddenly blew up, letting out all of her feelings, "Ever since we were children I was in your shadow! You were pretty, you were athletic, you were outgoing! Everyone always flocked around Daisy, but where was I? I was in the corner, by myself, with my pigtails, and my glasses! Why do you think when we were in high school, I suddenly stopped wearing glasses, and wore my hair out?! I wanted to be noticed, just like you! But you always had to be a center of attention!"

"But I never tried to..." she couldn't even finish that sentence, because she was right. Daisy always loved attention. She never once thought of how Peach felt, she just assumed that Peach liked being alone.

"Even when we became adults, it was the same thing! Like when I came home from Rogueport. That was _my_ time! But you just came in with your temper and made it all about you! I hated it! Everyone was staring at you; they didn't give a damn about me, _their_ Princess!"

It was then that Daisy realized two things. One, Peach wasn't being possessed by an outside force, this was all her. And two, she was partially to blame for creating this monster. She never knew this was how Peach felt. If she could take it all back, she would.

"Peach, I'm so-"

"Save it!" Peach interrupted, "You had all through elementary school, all through middle school, and all through high school to apologize! I don't want an apology, I want revenge!" Daisy got scared when she heard that, "I want everything that's yours. I want your castle, I want your kingdom, hell, I'll even take away Luigi," she walked up to Daisy and was standing face to face to her, "As long as I leave you with nothing, I don't care what I have to take."

Normally Daisy was a little taller than Peach, but right now Peach seemed a little taller than Daisy. Maybe it was the stilettos, but it may have been a little bit psychological too, because Daisy felt pretty small right now.

"I won't let you do this!" Daisy said trying to sound strong.

Peach raised her arms as if trying to provoke Daisy, "Then stop me! I dare you!" Daisy couldn't do anything though. Partially because she knew that she was no match for what Peach had become, but also because that was still her cousin, and she loved Peach. "You can't, can you?" a gust of wind came that was so strong it blew Daisy into a wall a good few meters away, "But I can!"

As Peach walked up to Daisy, Daisy just looked up at the monster that was her cousin. The monster that _she_ helped create.

Mario and Luigi just got to the castle and were running to the hall where Peach and Daisy were. The sight of Daisy on the ground terrified of Peach who was walking closer to her made both of them shocked.

"Peach!" Mario shouted.

Peach slightly looked where he and Luigi were standing, "Oh, you finally decided to join us?" she asked in a cold tone. Daisy took that as her chance to run to where Mario and Luigi were standing.

"Daisy, are you alright?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Don't worry darling, I'm fine. Scarred for life, but I'm fine," she said looking back at Peach.

"Peach, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting your friends, your family?" Mario asked.

"Because I'm tired," she replied, "I'm tired of being pushed around all the time by people of other nations. I want to show them all how dangerous I really am, so I'll never have to worry again.

"Is that what this is about, revenge? You're doing this for revenge?" Mario asked in shock. He didn't want to believe that she would go this far.

"I'm doing this to create _my_ world! Daisy's kingdom is just the start, soon I'll do this to all the other kingdoms too. Then, I'll put them all under my control, just like I did the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So what about us?" Luigi asked, "Are you going to put us under your control?"

"That all depends on what you three do. If you join me, I'll spare you, but if you oppose me, then I'll just kill you like all the rest," she said as she glared at them.

"Peach, please stop this!" Daisy pleaded, "Think about what this is doing to poor Mario! You two were supposed to get married in another month! How do you think he feels seeing his future wife like this!"

Peach didn't seem too affected by that, she just looked at Mario.

"I have no intentions of stopping what I've done. Now Mario, he's free to do what he wants. So what is it Mario?" she asked almost lovingly, "You're either with me or against me, so which side are you on." Mario was dead silent, frozen with fear. How could he make such a decision. Peach was obviously a little hurt, because her loving smile faded into a cold stare. "No answer?" she said to him after a few seconds, "Then I'll decide for you," she said as she pulled off the wedding ring Mario gave her. She then threw it on the floor in front of Mario, who was in shock. Did that just happen? Did she turn her back on their wedding?

An army of Peach's soldiers ran in and surrounded Mario, Luigi, and Daisy, "These three have no place in our new world," Peach told her men, "Kill them."

"What?!" Luigi said as he looked around, "She has us surrounded!"

"What are we going to do?!" Daisy asked Luigi.

"I have no idea. There is no way we can beat all of these soldiers," he then looked at Mario, who was just looking down at the ring on the floor. "Mario, we have to get out of here!" but Mario wasn't listening. He got down and picked up the ring, just staring it with a blank stare. "Mario!"

Just then two figures crashed through the window and were fighting Peach's men. One was Link from Hyrule, the other looked like a ninja wearing a tight blue suit, closed white vest with a red eye on the front, white mask and hat that looked like a hood, and blond hair tied in a braid. Link and the mysterious ninja fought off the soldiers, then looked at Peach with a look of sheer terror.

"Damn it!" Link said as he looked at Peach, "Sheik, we're too late!" he said to the ninja, now identified as Sheik.

"We can't worry about these soldiers," Sheik said in a cool, almost soft tone, "Link, get us out of here!"

"Right!" Sheik and Link went over to Mario, Luigi, and Daisy, who were confused as heck.

"Who are you two?" Luigi asked.

"Allies," Sheik said to Luigi, then turned to Link, "Now Link!"

"Fafore's Wind!" Link shouted, and all five of them disappeared in a green tornado. Peach was both shocked, and pissed.

"Empress," one of Peach's men said as he ran over to her, "What shall we do, find them?"

"Don't waste your energy, they've left this region. Continue taking control of the city."

"Yes Empress," he saluted. He then lead the men back out of the castle. Peach just looked at where Mario and his friends once stood.

"Fafore's Wind...?" she asked to herself. She then realized who those two were, "This is getting fun," she said as she walked out to the balcony. There she saw her men, all cheering for her. They had just won Sarassa Kingdom.

"One down," she said with a sinister smile, "Three to go."


	10. Next Move

**Before we continue, I want to thank midnightsXdarkXangel for putting this story in their favorites. When I saw that I got so excited I gave myself a headache. So to anyone reading this THANK YOU!!!! Also, don't be afraid to send me review, please, I encourage it. I need to hear what people think of this story. Sorry to ruin the flow, now back to the story.**

Next Move

The two strangers took Mario, Luigi, and Daisy to a cave a good ways away from Sarassa Kingdom. They were grateful to these two for saving them, but who were they? Also Daisy was a little upset that she had to leave her kingdom behind.

The ninja named Sheik had left the cave to make sure they truly lost Peach's army, while Link waited at the entrance for him to return. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were all sitting together in the back of the cave all dealing with what happened in their own way. Luigi, who always needed an explanation for everything, was trying to figure out why Peach changed so suddenly. Daisy still blamed herself for what happened to Peach, since Peach basically told it to her face that it was all her fault. Mario was still out of it, just looking at the ring. He wanted to know what happened to her, and why she was acting out like this.

Sheik came back and went over to Link. "Well, did we loose her?" Link asked.

"I didn't see anyone from her army. Either she doesn't know where we are, or she doesn't see us as a threat," Sheik said, getting Mario, Luigi and Daisy's attention.

"Um, excuse me?" Daisy asked, "But who are you two, and do you know what's going on here?"

Both Link and Sheik turned them. "Sorry about that," Link said as they walked over to them, "My name is Link, and this," he said pointing to Sheik who started glowing, turning into Link's sister, Zelda, "is my twin sister Zelda, or Sheik in the form you saw her in before."

All three of them were shocked by the sudden change Sheik took. Daisy had started really paying attention to eyes and took note that while Zelda was Sheik, she had red eyes while like this she had blue eyes like her brother.

"It's a good thing we saved you when we did," Zelda said in a tone similar to Sheik's tone, but higher and more feminine, "otherwise she definitely would have killed you."

"By the way, who are you three?" Link asked.

Daisy got up to speak on their behalf, "I'm Princess Daisy of Sarassa Kingdom," she pulled Luigi up to her, "This is Luigi, and that's..." she said as both of them looked down at Mario, who still looked really upset, "Mario..."

Link and Zelda looked at Mario, Zelda with concern and pity of sorts, Link with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're the Super Mario Brothers I've heard so much about," Link said, causing Mario to look up.

"You've heard about us?" he asked, surprised that people from other kingdoms knew about them.

"Of course, you two are known even in our kingdom of Hyrule," Link said to them.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Princess Peach, I know that must have been a shock seeing her like that," Zelda said like she knew a little about what happened.

"Do you two know what got into her?" Luigi asked, shocking both Link and Zelda.

"You mean, you guys don't know?" Link asked in shock.

"I guess that is to be expected. I would assume that she didn't show any signs until recently," Zelda said.

"Signs of what?" Daisy asked, getting more and more confused by the second, "What happened to my cousin?"

Both Link and Zelda closed their eyes and looked down in sadness, "Do we have to tell them?" Link asked his sister.

"They have a right to know the truth about their friend, Link," Zelda said to Link, Daisy was getting pissed off now.

"The truth about what?!" she shouted. Mario got up and looked at them desperately.

"Please, if you know anything about how to change her back to normal please tell us," he begged.

Both Link and Zelda looked serious now. "It's impossible to change her back now," Link said in a serious tone.

"This is who she really is," Zelda added.

"Who she really is?" Luigi asked them, "How is that possible?"

"Since when was she this dark and twisted?" Daisy added, fearful of the answer.

"Since the day she was born," when Zelda said that, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were shocked, "She has has the soul of Deas," Zelda added.

"Soul of Deas?" Mario asked. What was this soul of Deas?

"Deas was known as the Queen of Darkness," Zelda explained, "Thousands of years ago, she sealed away all of the light in the world creating an eternal night. Our ancestors," she said pointing to herself and Link, "defeated her and brought light back to the world."

"It's marked in the Temple of Time," Link added, "that on April 25, 1988, one sole child will be born. She will be Deas reincarnated, and shall inherit all of the abilities of her former life. Upon reviving her powers she shall try to unite the five kingdoms under her rule and bring about the eternal night once more. If I'm not mistaken, that's Princess Peach's birthday isn't it?"

Mario was horrified, that _was_ Peach's birthday. He remembered the last time they celebrated it; Mario took Peach out to dinner at a gourmet restaurant. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that day, and her smile was so sweet and loving. Thinking about that time, Mario couldn't believe this person was the Peach he knew.

"But why didn't we see this before now?" Luigi asked, "Mario and I have been friends with her for three years and we both regarded her as the nicest person we knew. This change was so sudden." Mario nodded on that.

"It's possible that she showed small signs but you just didn't notice," Zelda said, "or that being loved by Mario actually had a calming affect on her holding the darkness at bay, or even both. I'd imagine something happened that she just had enough of, and that forced her darkness out."

Daisy remembered the hurtful things that Peach said to her at the castle. She didn't want to admit it, but what Link and Zelda was saying made sense with all that she said. What was worse was that she played a part in turning Peach into this person. Maybe it was her outburst at Peach's return to Rougueport that did it, after all, Peach started having the dreams after she came home. Feeling that all this was her fault, Daisy felt really guilty.

"So if we know know what triggered Peach's transformation then we can bring her back!" Mario said hopefully. Link was getting fed up with Mario's hope though, since he felt saving Peach was a waste of time.

"Like I said, that's impossible," Link said harshly, a remark that hit Mario hard.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked Link.

"She isn't being possessed by any outside force, this is all her," Link explained. That remark made Mario really angry.

"I won't believe that!" he said walking up to Link, "Maybe if I reason with her I can bring her back!"

"And she'll kill you," Link said standing up to Mario, "That _thing_ doesn't have a ray of light in her. Trying to save her, as you put it, is a waste of time."

"So what are you two trying to do?" Mario asked Link.

"Zelda and I have come here to destroy the soul of Deas, _and_ Peach," Link said, surprising everyone, even Zelda.

"Link, you don't have to be so blunt!" Zelda said to her brother, she did not appreciate how he said that. Sure that was their mission, but at the time she didn't think they would actually run into Mario. She was still trying to figure out how to tell them in a way that wouldn't make them seem like the bad guys, like Link just did.

"And how would you tell them? They were just going to find out anyway," he said to Zelda, then turned to Mario, "She's going to destroy anyone who tries to stand in her way, so you're going to have to make a choice. Are you going to waste your time trying to save the one, or are you going to do the _right_ thing and save the world?" he then turned, and walked off. All Zelda could do was look at Mario's horrified face, "I'm sorry, all of you. I didn't intend on you finding out like this," she said to all three of them before walking out herself.

For a while, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were speechless. "So, kill Peach, huh?" Luigi finally said breaking the silence.

"I don't believe it, what's happening to us?" Daisy asked, remembering how before this the four of them were always happy together.

"So, what do we do? Do we help them?" Luigi asked them, already knowing what Mario was probably thinking.

"Absolutely not!" Mario shot out, "I'm not going to fight Peach!"

"But Mario, we can't just ignore this!" Daisy said to Mario, hoping he didn't mean that he wasn't going to fight.

"Or are you planning to try and get Peach back?" Luigi said, startling Mario.

"I... I..." Mario was at a lost for words. On one hand he didn't want to fight Peach, but on the other hand he knew he had to save the world, and Killing Peach might have been the only way.

"Well bro? What's it gonna be? Do we kill Peach, or save Peach?" Luigi asked Mario as he walked up to him.

Mario looked up at Luigi with a look of desperation, "I don't want to loose her," he said.

Luigi put his hand on Mario's shoulder, "You haven't lost her yet," he reassured Mario.

"Right," Mario nodded.

Daisy just walked off by herself. She felt like all of this was her fault, and was too ashamed to stand there in the same area with Mario. If this was her fault, then she had to find a way to fix this herself, even if the only way to end this was her death.

Elsewhere in another kingdom, a princess with long brown hair, and a light blue gown and matching high heels was walking through her castle. She had heard rumors that Princess Peach had just attacked Sarassa Kingdom, and might be on her way there. Princess Eclair had heard that Princess Peach was a peaceful person who hated war and refused to believe the rumors. A knight came up to her, "Your majesty, there's someone in the throne room who would like to see you," he said to her.

"Thank you," she said to the knight as she walked to the throne room, unaware of the orange hue around the knight's pupils. When she got there she was shocked to see Empress Peach sitting in her throne. "Princess Peach?!" she asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hello Princess Eclair, you're looking well," Peach said as Eclair stared at Peach in horror. Now she believed the rumors.


	11. Counter Attack

**Finally some reviews! Please keep it up! I love all the people who try to predict how it's going to end, that way I can either raise my eyes in amazement at the people who guess right, or I can laugh my head off at the people who guess dead wrong (not really, I'm not mean like that). It shows that people actually care about what's going on. Once again, sorry to break flow, but I GOT REVIEWS!!!!! (whew) Okay, I'm done.**

Counter Attack

Things had really slowed down significantly in Bowser's Kingdom. Rumors about Peach's world war hadn't quite reached them yet, but that didn't stop them from being afraid.

The five Koopa Troopas that tried in vane to capture her the first time had told everyone about what happened to Peach. They described how her eyes completely changed, and her tone was darker and much more sinister. They also said that she didn't sound possessed or anything, almost like it was really her.

Bowser on the other hand had too much pride to reveal openly that he lost to Princess Peach. Even he had to admit something wasn't right that day. He knew Princess Peach was terrified of him, that's why he loved kidnapping her. She would try to fight the whole way, and once they got to where his base was at the time, she would cry to herself about how hopeless she felt. This time the roles suddenly got reversed in the worst way. She didn't fall to him, _he_ fell to _her_. It was an outrage and an embarrassment. The sad thing was he didn't have the courage at the moment to get revenge. He was seriously afraid of Princess Peach, and he didn't even know about her attack on Sarassa Kingdom.

The only one who knew exactly what happened was Kamek. Being Bowser's right hand meant that Kamek possessed a trust factor that was only matched by his mother Kammy, who would visit from time to time just to check on Bowser. Bowser had asked Kamek if he knew what happened to Peach, but Kamek claimed not to know anything.

Truth was he had his suspicions. Being a wizard he did know things, and he took a good look at Princess Peach before they left. He wasted no time contacting his mother, who was already on her way to see Bowser for two reasons. One was because she had heard about Peach's plan to attack the other kingdoms, but the other was to speak with her son a bit about what happened. Kamek was at the door waiting for Kammy when she arrived.

"Kamek, my son," she said as they hugged, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine mother, did you have a safe trip?" he asked out of concern. She had told him first about the planned attack on the other kingdoms, and since she lived in a small house near the Mushroom Kingdom he worried that she had gotten caught in the cross fire.

"Don't worry Kamek, I didn't run into any trouble on the way here," she said as she stepped away from Kamek a bit, still holding on to him. "But I appreciate your concern dear," she continued with a smile.

Kamek and Kammy began walking to the throne room to talk to Bowser. As they walked they continued to talk. "Are you sure it was her Kamek?" Kammy asked.

"Not one hundred percent sure, but at least eighty percent. From what the master told me, Peach's attacks matched her a lot," he said.

"I see."

"Also, there's something else," he continued, catching his mother's attention, "She had the eyes."

That remark hit Kammy a little. Was it possible that the one they were looking for was Princess Peach all along? Kammy smiled when she heard this. "In order to find out for sure we must push Bowser out into the battlefield," Kammy suggested.

Kamek sighed, "Easier said than done. At the current moment he refuses to fight."

"Trust me, he will," she said with a snicker, "I'll make sure of it."

"In that case, I shall wait here for you," Kamek said nodding. Kammy kissed her son on the cheek, and then walked into Bowser's throne room.

Inside Bowser was sitting in his throne brooding to himself. Kammy always had to laugh a bit when she saw him like this. The great Koopa King brooding like a child who got sent to time out. These days it was either her or Kamek who came up with the plans against Mario and Luigi, thinking that he should focus more so on _them_ since they were the reason his plans failed.

"Your Majesty!" she called to him as she walked to his throne. Bowser looked up to see her walking to him. On one hand he did enjoy her company, but on the other hand it seemed she always knew more than what she was saying, and that made it hard to fully trust her.

"Kammy, this is a surprise," he said to her, even though he had a feeling she would show up sooner of later, "What brings you here?"

"It's about Princess Peach."

"Oh, great. So you heard about my humiliating defeat huh?" he said covering his face in his hand.

"Um, well.... yes. Yes I did hear about that," she said to him a little disappointed, as if saying 'I really expected better from you', "but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"I have some interesting news, it turns out that Princess Peach has declared war against the other nations."

"WHAT?!!!" he screamed.

"That's not all, she now prefers the title "Empress Peach" and claims that she wants to rule the other nations."

This was bad. If what Kammy said was true, which it always was, then his life was seriously in jeopardy. Bowser was frantic right now, thinking about how Peach had already defeated him once. He couldn't face her if she was going to use that kind of power again.

"What do you suppose we do?" Kammy asked trying to hide how funny she thought this sight was.

"I don't know Kammy. I don't think I can face that _thing_ again," he said implying that he had no idea whether or not that was even Peach anymore.

Kammy knew at this rate she and Kamek weren't going to get what they wanted, so she had to use Bowser's one greatest weakness against him, his arrogance.

"Are you suggesting that Princess Peach and her army are greater than ours?" she asked, catching Bowser's attention.

"N, no! Nothing of the sort!"

"Because if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were afraid of Princess Peach."

She caught him. He let too much of his weakness show and as a result he was backed into a corner. He had no choice now, his reputation was at stake.

"Me? Afraid of her? You must be joking. She may have gotten stronger all of a sudden, but her soldiers are still merely Mushroomers."

"So, what are you suggesting we do?"

"I'm suggesting that we fight back with everything we've got! First we need to find out where she's headed next, then we cut her off with our entire army! She will be mine this time, even it I have to practically kill her! Kammy, I'll require your assistance on this one. I'll need you to find out where she is now and where she'll be heading next, so we can meet her there and take her out," he commanded, sounding more like his old self.

Kammy just smiled at that, "As you wish master, I'll get right on it," she said as she turned and walked out.

Kamek was waiting for her outside, "Well, how did it go?" he asked her.

"Better than I expected, but then again, he has always been easy to manipulate," she said with a chuckle. The two of them then walked out together to prepare for the counter attack, hoping that Peach was the one they were looking for. If she was...

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Link, and Sheik finally made it to the Waffle Kingdom. Even though Mario made it clear that he wasn't going to kill Peach, Luigi told him that it would be better for them to just travel in a group.

"Well, welcome to the Waffle Kingdom," Luigi said. Being the only one of them who had already been here he felt like he should lead from here.

"Impressive," Mario said looking at the tall buildings. The kingdom itself was surprisingly pretty big, and had a little more technology than the Mushroom Kingdom. If The Mushroom Kingdom was the country, than this place was definitely the city.

"Not exactly what I'd expect from the name "Waffle" Kingdom." Daisy added.

"While the Mushroom Kingdom is known for it's agriculture, this place is known for it's bakeries," Luigi explained, "their strawberry waffles have the same healing effect as our red mushrooms."

Mario was actually shocked by this. While he was in Rogueport looking for Peach, Luigi was _here_ living the life. It was that day he got a brand new respect for Luigi, who looked quite at home here.

Link and Sheik were looking around for anything out of the ordinary. "So far things seem peaceful," Link said.

"A little too peaceful," Sheik added.

"Maybe she isn't here yet," Daisy said to them, praying that she wasn't.

"She had teleportation abilities, so it would be impossible for us to beat us here unless I used Fafore's Wind to transport us here, and that's limited to places I've already been to." Link said to Daisy, explaining why they didn't just use that to get here in the first place. That also meant that she would have to already be there, so why didn't they see her?

Just then they saw Princess Eclair appear on a large TV screen on top of a building. Everyone except Luigi was surprised to see how she gave her public announcements.

"People of the Waffle Kingdom, I'm here today to talk to you about a very important issue," she began with a smile.

"I'm assuming that's Princess Eclair," Mario said to Luigi, who just nodded.

"She's not that impressive," Daisy said rolling her eyes.

"This issue is about the rumors concerning the attack on the Sarassa Kingdom. Before I said that I did not believe the rumors, but now I have confirmed that the rumors are true, and that Princess Peach had indeed destroyed the Sarassa Kingdom," every one of the citizens of the Waffle Kingdom gasped when they heard that.

"News sure travels fast, huh?" Mario asked the group.

"Something isn't right here," Link said, "That attack was only two days ago, but it took us four days to walk here, and we warped fairly close to here. How did she confirm it that quickly, before we got here?"

"You're right," Sheik added, "something is off here."

"I assume you're all wondering if we're safe since we're so close to Sarassa Kingdom," she continued, Fear not my people, for I have insured that you shall not come under attack. I realize that our nation is no match for her new found power, so I have agreed to surrender the Waffle Kingdom to her," when she said that, the whole kingdom was shocked. So were Mario and everyone else.

"Did she just say she surrendered her kingdom without a fight?!" Daisy asked in shock.

Luigi was horrified and confused, "Eclair, why? You wouldn't...."

"Link, do you think?" Sheik asked Link, who was already drawing his sword.

"Definitely, she's here," he replied.

"And with that said, I give you your new ruler, Empress Peach," she said as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head, "All hail Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool, Empress of the world!" she then pulled the trigger and killed herself. Everyone was horrified, especially Luigi, who just fell to his knees in shock.

"Princess... Eclair... no..." was all he could say. Daisy was just as horrified, but she tried to comfort Luigi realizing that they were good friends. All Mario could do was stand there in shock at what just happened.

"Still think there's good in her?" Link said to Mario in a tone that screamed 'I told you so'. That just annoyed Mario more.

It was then that two of Peach's men walked in and moved Eclair's body, and Peach walked in and sat in her chair, "Thank you Princess Eclair, and thank you Waffle Kingdom for having me. I have a dream. A dream of a perfect world, ruled by one and only one, me. In that world, no kingdom will be bigger or smaller than another. There will be no war, no violence, only peace," as she spoke, Mario was shaking his head, Luigi and Daisy looked up at her, and Link and Sheik were just bracing themselves for anything, "I know my methods are a little extreme, but isn't it the end result that matters?"

"That monster, trying to justify her destruction!" Link shouted.

"Why Peach?" Mario asked.

"It's for that very reason that I ask you all," Peach continued, "to join me in my fight for a perfect world!"

"Get down!" Sheik shouted as he and Link pulled Mario, Luigi and Daisy to the ground covering their eyes.

"Your first assignment is to find Mario, and anyone associated with him, and kill them," Peach commanded.

With that Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Link, and Sheik got up to see that they were now surrounded by everyone in the Waffle Kingdom, now a part of Peach's ever growing army.


	12. Attack on Waffle Kingdom

Attack on Waffle Kingdom

Mario and his companions were suddenly bombarded by the villagers, who were basically fighting them with everything they had. Those who didn't have weapons basically used hand to hand, and even resorted to cheap tactics like ganging up on one person.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy didn't want to fight villagers, so they basically just tried to knock them out. Mario and Luigi stayed close to Daisy protecting her, since she was the only one there who couldn't fight well.

Link and Sheik on the other hand were a little more violent then Mario and Luigi. Link had his sword out and while he didn't like it, had no real problem killing a villager if he had to. Sheik however tried a little harder not to kill any of the villagers. Being a ninja he knew vital points where he could hit the villagers without killing them.

This fight went on for a while, with no end in sight. "Sheik, I'm going to end this!" Link said after stabbing someone in the back. Sheik nodded and turned to continue the fight. Link then cast Fafore's Wind to transport himself closer to the castle.

Mario was shocked when he saw that. "Mario!" Luigi called to him catching his attention, "He's probably gone to the castle to confront Peach!"

"Damn it!" Mario cursed as he turned and ran to the castle. Luigi looked at Mario as he ran not knowing what to think anymore. Truth was Luigi was very upset about Princess Eclair, and wasn't so sure if they could save Peach anymore.

"Mario..." he said to himself before continuing the fight.

Daisy had gone inside an abandoned building to hide. She too was really shaken up by what happened, and was cursing herself for creating such a monster. "Luigi, I'm sorry!" she said crying to herself, "All of this is my fault! I'm so sorry Luigi, Mario!" she said to herself through her tears.

Peach had been watching this whole thing from Princess Eclair's castle. Where she was there were monitors showing the entire kingdom, so she saw the whole fight. When she saw Link teleport away she got up and went into the throne room, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Deas!!!" Link shouted from the front door.

Peach was amused by his emotion, but also confused by the name he called her. "Deas? Who is this Deas you speak of?" she asked him.

"That would be the monster standing in front of me!" he said pointing at her.

"Oh, I'm a monster now?"

"You kill innocent lives, you force people to follow your will, all for the sake of "justice"!"

"But if I recall, you were out there killing innocent lives too just now." she said shocking Link, "You didn't have to kill them, all you had to do was take them out. If I'm a monster, then you're just as bad as I am."

"Shut up! I'm nothing like you!" he said as he pulled out the Master Sword, "And I'll prove it by ridding the world of you!"

"Ha, you can try, but beware not to underestimate me," she said as she held her hand out at her side, letting a dark cloud run down her arm, the cloud then turned into a sword similar to the Master Sword, but with a black hilt and a red gemstone where the Tri-Force symbol was on Link's sword, "I don't plan on just sitting around helpless like before."

Link let out a battle cry and rushed towards Peach slashing wildly at her. Peach was just blocking his attacks calmly, but then kicked Link away from her onto he ground. She then jumped into the air and tried to come down on top of him with her sword, but he rolled out of the way. He then blocked another attack from Peach and tried to do a sweep kick, but she did a perfectly elegant back flip out of the way. Link tried to go in for a jump slash but she turned to the side dodging the attack, she then slashed upward at Link knocking him in the air, but he flipped in the air catching himself and landing on his feet.

Mario was frantic as he ran to Princess Eclair's castle, praying that he wasn't too late. When he arrived he saw Peach and Link already in fierce battle. Mario was frozen as he looked at Peach fighting. She didn't even look like herself fighting like this. He saw the fierceness in Link's eyes showing that he was going all out. Peach on the other hand was perfectly calm, almost playful.

Was she toying with him?

Their swords met in a weapon clash and they stared at each other, Link enraged, Peach trying not to laugh. She finally couldn't take it anymore and let out a small chuckle.

"Something funny?" Link said not realizing why she was laughing.

"It's just that you look so tired, you've been fighting me with every ounce of energy you have. But look at me, I'm perfectly fine."

"Huh?" Link said once he realized what happened. He used up almost all of his strength and she used hardly anything. Just how strong was she? He then found out when she pushed harder on Link's blade forcing him to jump back away from her.

"I'm done playing around though, time for you to die."

"Like hell it is!" he said as he began charging his sword up with energy. He then began charging at Peach ready do slash at her. Just when he raised his arm to slash down though, Mario ran in and stood between him and Peach, holding Link's sword arm. "What the hell are you doing?!" he asked enraged.

"I won't let you kill her! I know I can still save her!"

"You mean after she forced the princess here to commit suicide in public and forced the people here to fight us, you still think there's an ounce of good in her?!"

"My Peach is still in there, I know it!"

"Your Peach is already dead! All that's left is that monster that if you don't let me kill, will just do what it did here, and in Sarassa Kingdom to somewhere else! Now get out of my way NOW!!!"

"No! I won't!

Link was getting really fed up now, "Damn it Mario, if you don't move right now I'll go through you!"

Peach was watching this and was getting bored, "You know, if you two are just going to fight each other then I don't think you need me, so I'll be seeing you," she said as she turned around to walk out.

"Wait!" Link shouted as he pushed Mario to the ground and ran towards Peach to kill her from behind. Mario ran up to Link and was about to stop him, but she turned around and slashed at both of them with her sword covered in a black flame. They both fell down unconscious from that blow.

"You didn't really think I was going to just walk away did you?" she said as she walked over to where Mario was, "Thanks for saving me, Mario," she then kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

A few hours later after the Waffle Kingdom cleared out, Luigi, Daisy, and Zelda went looking for Mario and Link. They found them lying down on the throne room of the castle, and quickly got them up.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked once they both woke up.

"Yeah, no thanks to him," he said looking at Mario who was just helped up by Luigi and Daisy. He then walked up to them, turned Mario around and punched him really hard in the face, shocking everyone.

"Link!" Zelda said in shock.

"This idiot got in my way when I was getting ready to kill Deas!"

"Mario..." Luigi said as Mario got up.

"Is that true?" Zelda asked Mario, who was just silent.

"Get in my way again, and next time, I will kill you!" Link said before putting up his sword and leaving the castle, Zelda following after him.

"Mario, I'm sorry," Daisy said trying to comfort Mario, who just pushed her away and walked off too. "Luigi, what are we going to do?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I want to believe in my bro but..."

"But?"

"She did kill Princess Eclair," and with that said he walked off too, leaving Daisy to feel even worse. Link and Zelda's kingdom was now in danger, Mario was being forced to fight the woman he loved, and now Luigi had to watch his friend get killed right before his eyes. She knew it was all her fault, and right now, she hated every second of her life.

"Luigi, I hope you can one day forgive me," she said more so to herself before running after Luigi and the others.


	13. The Fall of Bowser

**I'm sorry I keep breaking flow but I've gotta say, damn, this story is a real hit huh? I asked for reviews and so far this story has gotten nothing but good reviews. I gotta thank Sarifina Filth for her break down of the story so far, that was hilarious. Please keep it coming.**

The Fall of Bowser

After their victory in Waffle Kingdom Peach's army had really grown. She had a good one thousand from her own kingdom, and from those that survived the Sarassa Kingdom massacre she added about three hundred more, but after coming back from Waffle Kingdom she had a total of at least nine thousand soldiers. She felt that she should give her soldiers a break since they had been working so hard for her.

As her men rested she went out on her own to gather her thoughts. When she was alone she fell to her knees and, surprisingly enough, cried to herself a little. She was fighting to bring the whole world under her rule, but why? Was it just to get revenge for all that had happened to her? Was it to create a perfect world? The truth was while those two things had something to do with it, she had another reason for why she was fighting. A reason that she couldn't let anyone else know of, because if she did, she may loose their respect.

"It's almost over," she said to herself, "Soon the whole world will be under my rule," she kept thinking to herself how wonderful that would be. She wanted that for herself, that way......

She returned to the camp a few minutes later. Toadsworth, who had been given the title of her right hand soldier, was waiting for her outside her tent.

"Are you alright Empress?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Toadsworth, just a little tired."

"You should turn in for the night, after all, our soldiers' moral depends on you Empress."

She thought about that, and he was right. She decided to take him up on that offer and turn in.

The next day Bowser and his army of six thousand Koopa soldiers were waiting for Peach's army, Kamek and Kammy standing next to Bowser.

"Are you sure she'll come through here?" Bowser asked Kammy, who just smiled and looked up at him.

"Don't worry master, I'm certain." she replied.

Truth was he wasn't worried that she wouldn't come, it was the exact opposite. Deep down inside he didn't want her to come, after all, he was still scared for his life. If he weren't so worried about his reputation he probably would have run off, but both Kamek and Kammy were there, and he couldn't loose face.

He then saw Peach walking up the hill holding her sword, at least three hundred soldiers behind her. Bowser was relieved at first, but then he saw the rest of her army come up the hill and his heart sank. Where did all of those come from? That wasn't all though that was different though, Peach herself looked different too. He paid close attention to the black dress she was wearing now, the black stilettos, the darker shade of lip stick, even her walk was different. He knew something wasn't right, and that he just might die today.

"You're ready, right sire?" Kamek said to Bowser, who was trying his hardest to hide how afraid he was. Bowser nodded with a smile, but then looked at Peach and lost all of his confidence.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Peach said looking at Bowser with a sinister smile, "And here I was going to save you for last, but you brought your entire kingdom to me."

"What happened that day was a fluke "Empress", today's gonna end a lot different!" he shouted trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh, I agree. Today is going to end differently, because today you're going to bow down to me."

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!!! That's rich! To me, you'll always be the same scared, defenseless, helpless princess from before."

Peach lost her smile, and looked at him with sheer hatred. She had been having so much fun she forgot how much she hated him, but now she remembered. "We'll see who's really helpless," she said out loud, but more so to herself. She then turned to her men, "Men, I have no use for an army of worthless Koopas! I want them all dead!"

Her army cheered and then charged toward Bowser's army.

"Charge!!!" Bowser cried and everyone, himself included, ran into the battlefield. Everyone except for Kamek and Kammy, who were just watching Peach.

The fight sadly looked a little one sided between the main armies. Yes, Bowser's army was good, but Peach's army was on a whole other level. Their aggression level was high, attacking with their swords _and_ their shields. Bowser's army was falling, fast.

Bowser and Peach's fight was slightly more even, but only slightly. Bowser was slashing wildly at Peach, who was just blocking all of his attacks like they were nothing. She then slashed Bowser away a bit, and charged her sword with a black flame. She then began slashing at Bowser wildly with her sword, only he couldn't block. He tried to retract into his shell to prepare his Tornado Spin attack, but Peach held her hand out and a large black claw made of darkness slashed him away over to where Kamek and Kammy were.

"Kamek, Kammy, help me!" he pleaded to them. What was strange was that they remained silent, just looking at him slightly, then looking at Peach. Bowser then got up and ran back over to Peach, but she then held her sword up in the air causing a black lightning bolt to come down and attack Bowser, creating a large explosion behind him. He fell to his knees and looked around. All of his men were either dead or to injured to stand. His army had only managed to kill a few of Peach's men, and they now had him, Kamek, and Kammy surrounded.

Kamek and Kammy smiled looking at this sight. They looked at each other and nodded.

They found her...

"Empress," Kammy started as she and Kamek walked over to her, "you've finally revealed yourself."

Peach looked at them as they walked out, preparing herself for anything. "You talk as if you know about me," she said looking at Kammy trying to read her and her son.

"Ah, but we do," Kammy continued, "You are the reincarnation of Deas, queen of darkness."

"Deas? A warrior earlier called me by that name," she said now bracing herself a bit. She knew these two were Bowser's most trusted soldiers and knew once they were standing between her and Bowser they were probably going to fight her.

"My son and I have waited a long time for this day," Kammy continued. No one was ready for what happened next. Kamek and Kammy got on one knee, and _bowed_ to Peach, "The day our one true master returns to us."

"What the hell is going on! Kammy, Kamek, what is this?!" Bowser asked in horror.

"Forgive us, but what mother says is true," Kamek said to Bowser, "Mother and I have waited for a long time for Deas' revival."

"So you two are willing to turn your back on Bowser, and work for me?" Peach asked.

"Would the Empress have us prove our loyalty to you?" Kammy asked as she and Kamek looked up to her.

"Yes, I would," she said with a stern look. Both Kamek and Kammy then turned to Bowser with a look similar to Peach.

"What are you doing?! Kamek! Kammy!" he said as he stepped back away from them. Kamek and Kammy raised their wands and shot a beam at Bowser, "NOOO!!!!!!!" and when the smoke cleared, all that was left was a stone statue of Bowser.

Peach smiled and clapped her hands, "I have to say, I am impressed. I could use mages like you two."

"So, will you have us accompany you?" Kammy asked.

"Yes, I will," she said as she walked over to Bowser's statue, "You know, all of those times you kidnapped me you made one mistake, you didn't kill me. Guess what?" she asked as she placed her hand on Bowser's face, "I won't make that same mistake!" she said as the statue exploded from her magic. "Men, let us depart to our next destination!" she commanded. Her men cheered and they all moved on to their next and final stop, Kammy and Kamek added to their ranks. Peach was ecstatic right now. She only had to take over one more kingdom, she now had two new and powerful allies, and she finally did something she had only dreamed of doing...

She finally killed Bowser.


	14. I Believe in You

**Today marks the opening of my very first poll (YAY!!!). I'm having a lot of fun writing this story but I need an idea as to what I should do when this story finally ends. I'm not sure when that is, but it definitely won't be in the next three chapters, so don't worry. I just need an idea of what my next move is. I'm still a very new author here (believe it or not) so I want to know what you guys think I should do next. And don't feel limited by the poll either. If you want to talk to me directly please do. I always check my inbox for messages so I'll respond pretty quickly. They're nowhere near done, but please check out my other two stories too if you want. But I rambled on enough, back to our featured presentation...**

I Believe in You

While Peach was having he time of her life, Mario and his group were kind of at odds with each other. Mario always walked as far away from everyone else as possible, and didn't speak to anyone. Luigi, who before would have been walking right next to Mario, actually was on the opposite side of the group. He just wasn't too sure whether or not Peach could be saved anymore, not after she killed Princess Eclair.

Link and Zelda of course walked together, always taking the lead. Link was still really sour about what happened in Waffle Kingdom. That day, he lost any respect he had for Mario. Daisy walked way in the back of everyone else, trying to separate herself from everyone as much as possible.

Zelda was just worried about the group as a whole. Not because she liked anyone in particular, but because she was worried about their unity. Zelda was the kind of person that believed in strength in numbers, so she felt that the only way they could succeed in this fight was if they all worked together.

That night after they set up camp, they all went in their own separate ways. Mario walked off by himself away from everyone else as usual, Luigi was warming his hands by the fire, Daisy was sitting on the other side of the fire trying to keep warm and to keep from crying, Link went out to keep watch, and Zelda (who had turned into Sheik at some point in the day) went out to gather more fire wood.

While Sheik was out, he was thinking about what happened in the Waffle Kingdom.

_Memory_

_Link punches Mario knocking him on the ground._

"_Link!" Zelda said in shock._

"_This idiot stopped me before I could kill Deas!"_

"_What?" she said turning to Mario, "Is that true?" she asked, but Mario just remained silent._

"_Get in my way again, and next time, I will kill you!" Link said as he put up his sword and walked out._

_Zelda just looked at Mario in shock for a second, and then walked after Link._

_End memory_

Why did Mario defend her? Even after what she did to Princess Eclair, he still believed in her? Was it weakness like Link thought? Sheik thought about it for a long time, but he still didn't understand. "I have to get to the bottom of this," he said to himself as he picked up the firewood and went back to the camp.

Even though Luigi and Daisy were right next to each other, they said nothing to each other. Luigi was still too devastated to say anything, and Daisy was still too guilty to speak to anyone, let alone Luigi. One of his closest friends was killed right before his very eyes, by a monster _she_ pretty much made.

"Excuse me," they heard next to them. They both looked up and saw Sheik holding the firewood he collected.

"Oh, Sheik," Daisy said kind of nervous. She had a hard enough time facing Zelda, but there was something about Sheik that was a lot more intimidating.

"Has either one of you seen Mario? There's something I have to ask him," Sheik asked them.

"Oh, I saw him go in that direction," Luigi said pointing to the left of him.

"I see, thank you," Sheik said nodding. He then walked out in that direction.

Mario was sitting on a stone looking out at the edge of a cliff at the ocean. Even though it was night, the ocean looked beautiful illuminated by the full moon. Sheik stepped out of the forest a little as to not alarm him, and watched him for a good few seconds. Mario then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he gave to Peach a month ago. Sheik turned back into Zelda and just looked at Mario as he stared at the ring. She began to wonder where that ring came from, since it was the first time she had even seen it.

"That's a nice ring," she said startling Mario a bit.

He turned to face her, "Zelda?" he asked, after all, she never really spoke to anyone except for Link.

"Is it alright if I join you?" she asked Mario.

"Uh, sure," he replied.

Zelda went over to where he was and sat next to him.

"Mario, I have to ask you something, and I want you to be absolutely honest with me," she started, catching Mario's attention, "When we were in the Waffle Kingdom, Link was about to kill Deas but you stopped him. Why?"

"Because that's not Deas!" he said, startling Zelda a bit. He calmed down and continued, "That's Peach."

"Both Link and I have told you that Peach _is_ Deas and that if she isn't stopped, then she'll destroy everything."

"I know."

"You were there when she destroyed Sarassa Kingdom."

"I know."

"You even saw her force Princess Eclair to commit suicide."

"I know!" he shouted getting a little irritated.

"After seeing her do those horrible things, how can you still think that she can be saved?"

"Because I know that's not Peach!" he said looking at her. He then looked down and continued, "She isn't anything like _this_."

"Then, what is she like?" she asked. That question surprised Mario a bit, but he then looked up and closed his eyes as he remembered the woman he fell in love with.

"Oh, where do I begin? She was smart, kind, pure of heart, a little shy surprisingly, she always wore bright colors, and even after recovering from one of Bowser's attacks she still had this light to her. Oh, and her smile, one of the sweetest, purest smiles I ever saw. Her voice was soft and gentle, and her eyes were a deep blue, only adding to her pureness. Zelda, she was, in every way..."

"Beautiful?" she continued.

Mario looked at her with that same smile he had as he remembered, "Yeah, beautiful."

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, it was kind of funny. I was walking through town doing my shopping and I bumped into this woman wearing a red cloak. She wouldn't tell me her name, but she said she wanted to hang out with me for the day. I was shocked of course, but she said that she wanted to have a day where she could be a normal girl for a change. I thought it was weird, but when I looked into her eyes I saw that she was being honest. So we hung out for the whole day. I still didn't know who she was but I didn't care. We went to the carnival, the town square, the theater, everywhere."

"Sounds like you two had a great time together," Zelda said smiling.

"We did. After we were done she took me to where she said her favorite spot was. She thanked me for the wonderful time, kissed me on the cheek, and then left. I didn't even know she was the princess until about two days later."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was on the news that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach had been captured by Bowser of the Koopa Tribe. I wasn't sure how to take that news until I saw her picture, and there she was, the girl I met two days ago. She was the princess. I felt this urge inside of me to go do something, and before I knew it I was asking around, wanting to know how to get to Bowser's Kingdom. I eventually found it, stormed the castle, and outsmarted Bowser defeating him. When I found Peach she was on the ground crying. I opened the cell door and held out my hand to help her up, and the moment our eyes met I knew that she was the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with," he then looked at the ring, and his smile faded as he got back to reality, "You know, she and I were supposed to get married sometime this month probably."

"Oh dear!" Zelda said in shock, she didn't know _that_, "Mario, I'm so sorry."

"That's why I can't believe that this is who Peach really is. The Peach I fell in love with three years ago would never say or do any of these things."

"Do you remember what happened right before the change?"

"Well, she was attacked by a group of Koopa soldiers. Sadly that happened often, because Bowser was obsessed with her and wanted to use her to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. It was right after that that she began acting funny. She wouldn't tell me what happened, but I think I know. Could her power's have been brought out through her fear?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Do you think she had a preview of this?"

"Maybe. A few days before the Koopa attack she was possessed by this being called the Nightmare Queen, and was used as a vessel for her. If some of that darkness stayed inside of her then..." he stopped and lowered his head, "No, you two said that she wasn't being possessed."

After hearing all of this Zelda had a different opinion about both Mario and Peach. She now knew why Mario was trying so hard to save her, and she now had a bit of an idea why Peach was doing this now. She had a brand new respect for Mario, realizing that he wasn't being foolish, he was just hopelessly in love. What she said next changed everything.

"Don't give up," she said, shocking Mario.

"What?"

"You love her, right? Then you can't give up. If you truly want to be with her then you can't let this stop you."

Mario was really shocked and confused. Zelda and her brother had come here to kill Peach, and here Zelda was now saying to _bring her back_? "But earlier you said-"

"That was before I knew all of this. I have a theory, one that might save her, but we need to find out where she is first," she said looking out at the ocean.

Mario was overjoyed when she said that, this meant that he might be able to bring her back after all. "What's your theory?" he asked trying to control himself.

"I can't say, in case I'm wrong I don't want to give you false hope," she said, but then turned to him, "But I believe that if anyone here can bring her back, it's you."

"Zelda..." he was speechless. Zelda had just said the one thing no one had said to him yet about this. She had just said that she thought he could do it.

Zelda got up and turned into Sheik, "Never loose faith in yourself or her, because it's only when you do, that you have truly lost," he said. He then walked back to the camp, leaving Mario to his thoughts.

Thanks to Zelda, the fire in his eyes returned. He didn't know how, but he knew that he had to save Peach now no matter what. He looked at the ring again, this time with renewed hope, "I'm going to bring you back Peach," he then held the ring in his fist and looked out at the moon, "I promise."


	15. Power

Power

After four days of travel, Peach and her army had made their way to a large open field.

"My queen, welcome to Hyrule field," Kammy said to Peach, who was just looking around in awe.

"This is a kingdom?" she asked, it was more like a nation.

"The kingdom itself is actually in the center, but Hyrule does own all of this land," Kamek replied.

Peach was amazed. She had never been so far as the Waffle Kingdom, so seeing such a beautiful field on the other side of the world came as a bit of a shock. She looked around until she spotted the kingdom in the distance, "So all I have to do is take over that area in the center and I rule over all of this?" she asked. She had really taken a shine to Kammy and Kamek for their knowledge, and it made things a lot easier since she actually didn't know too much about the world.

"Ah, this place won't be as easy as the other nations," Kammy said looking up at Peach, "Have you ever heard of the Tri-Force?"

"No, what's that?"

"It's said that hidden in this region is the power of the gods, three golden triangles that represent the three virtues that the people live by: Courage, Wisdom, and Power," Kamek explained.

"If one were to gather all three triangles they would have the power to grant any wish they desired," Kammy continued.

"Making taking over all of this land child's play," she replied with a smile, How do I get the triangles?" she asked anxiously.

"Each triangle was given to someone here in Hyrule who is the full embodiment of what that triangle represents," Kammy explained, "Kamek and I only know of the whereabouts of the Tri-Force of Power, I'm afraid."

"I see," she said a little annoyed, "But you're sure that the people who have the other two triangles live here?"

"We're sure," Kammy said confidently as Kamek nodded in agreement.

"Where is the Tri-Force of Power?" Peach asked.

"It's wielded by a man in the Gerudo Tribe. They are an amazon tribe that live in the Desert and he's the sole man there, and apparently their king." Kamek replied pointing west, where the desert was.

"That makes things simple, doesn't it?" she said, then turned to her army, "I want half of you to go to the residential areas here and gather information about who has the other two triangles, the rest of you are to accompany Kammy, Kamek, and myself to the Gerudo Desert so I can claim the Tri-Force of Power from their King," she commanded to her army.

"Yes, Empress!" they shouted, and they all broke up into two organized teams, half going to Kakariko Village in the east, and the other half going west to the desert with Peach, Kammy, and Kamek.

It didn't take long for Peach's army to find the Gerudo Valley. They practically owned the entire desert. The village itself wasn't anything impressive, it was mostly a few small houses and huts. The people, like Kamek had said, were all women. They all had dark skin and red hair, and almost everyone had a spear. Any normal person would have been scared walking through this village, since the villagers didn't take kindle to outsiders. Peach however wasn't scared, since she knew they weren't going to do anything. Yes, they were amazons, but Peach had her magic, two powerful sages, and over four thousand heavily armed soldiers right behind her. She had nothing to worry about.

Their king, Ganondorf, lived in a large black castle at the end of the village. Peach was intrigued by the fact that while his people obviously had little to none resources, he had the audacity to live in such a large structure. There were two Gerudo women standing guard at the entrance. Peach just smiled, thinking about how easy it would be to get in.

The guards held their spears at Peach when she approached, "Who are you?" one of them asked harshly.

Peach raised her hands and smiled, "I'm Empress Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. I mean you no harm, I merely want to speak to your king," she explained with a smile.

"The king speaks to no one, especially outsider like yourself," the other guard said just as harshly.

"You see, now we have a problem. As the Empress and future ruler of the world, I always get what I want," she explained as she walked up to them. The guards were backing away a bit now, they sensed that whoever this woman was, she might have been dangerous. "Now we're going to try this again. I want to see your king and I _will_ see him," she said as her eyes began to glow hypnotizing the guards.

"Certainly Empress," one of the guards said as they moved their spears away from her, "Please, follow us."

"Thank you," she said turning to her men, "Finish up here," she said as her soldiers ran back to the village. She, Kammy, and Kamek went inside to see the king.

Ganondorf was resting in his throne when one of his guards ran up to him, "What is it?" he asked her in a harsh tone.

"Your Majesty, someone is here to see you," she said in a sort of possessed tone. Before Ganondorf could protest, Peach, Kamek, and Kammy walked into his throne room.

"King Ganondorf, I presume?" Peach asked.

Ganondorf was annoyed, but he didn't let it show. "If you had any sense you would not have walked through those doors," he said calmly.

"Well, aren't you friendly," Peach replied arrogantly, "But let's get down to business. You possess the Tri-Force of Power, right?"

"And what if I do?" he asked getting a little intrigued by Peach.

"You see, that means you have something I need," she said with a confident smile.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smile, "And why would you need the Tri-Force of Power?" he laughed. Sure she talked big, but compared to him, Peach didn't look that threatening at all.

"Well, ultimately I'm going to need the other two triangles, I just decided to get this one first since it looked like the hardest." she said sarcastically

Ganondorf laughed at that. Was this broad for real? "You think that you can take this away from me?" he asked showing the back of his right hand, which had a tattoo of three triangles in a triangle formation, the top triangle was golden. He then got up and was walking to Peach "The only way to take this from me is to either show that you are more deserving of the Tri-Force of Power, or to kill me," he continued standing over Peach, "And I don't think you can do either."

"Correction, I'll do both. You see, true power doesn't come from how much raw power you possess. It comes from how well you use the area around you. A child can have more power than a body builder if the child can control the arena. That is true power," she said to Ganondorf.

"Then show me how much power you possess," he said pulling out a large sword.

"I intend to," she said creating her sword. Kammy and Kamek looked at each other and stepped back. They wanted to help her, but in order for Peach to retrieve the Tri-Force piece she needed to win this fight on her own.

Ganondorf and Peach wasted no time clashing swords. They were going really fast just clashing weapons for a good few minutes. Eventually they met in a weapon clash and stood there for a minute.

"You're good, almost as good as Link," Ganondorf said smiling.

"I'm glad I'm not disappointing you," Peach said smiling as well.

"Oh, you most certainly are not. I haven't had fun like this in a long time!" he said jumping away from Peach. They then began using magic, dashing past each other at high speed slashing each other. At this point they were actually air born, both engulfed in a black flame. Once they landed Ganondorf began firing black fireballs at Peach, who just kept dodging his attacks, but not firing anything of her own. Ganondorf then decided to over power her by by letting loose everything, firing large black flames at Peach. Peach somersaulted, flipped, jumped, ducked, dodged, everything to stay out of the way of his attacks. Kamek, who really cared for the Empress, was getting worried seeing her struggle like this.

"Are we just to stand here and watch as Her Majesty struggles in this fight?" he asked Kammy, who just chuckled to herself.

"Patience, my son. The Empress won't loose, you'll see," she said to Kamek, who just nodded and turned to look at the fight.

By the end of the fight the entire room was pretty much destroyed. There was a large smoke cloud where Peach stood. Ganondorf was exhausted from doing all of those attacks, but was confident that he had defeated Peach.

"Ha, true power?" he said through his exhaustion, "she was all talk! I am the true wielder of the Tri-Force of Power, and no one shall take it from me!" he proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Peach said calmly, walking out of the smoke cloud, "Then why did I even bother to come here?"

"What?! But how?!" Ganondorf was incredulous by this. After firing all of those attacks, here she was, still standing as if she wasn't even affected.

"Why do you think I didn't use any of my larger magic attacks against you? You see, I waited for you to waste your energy since I knew you were the type to overpower his opponents. After that, you're too exhausted to stand, but me, I'm perfectly fine. I took control of the fight, therefore controlling the arena, therefore proving that I have more power than you," she explained.

Ganondorf was horrified, because she was right. Just now, while he tried to bombard her with everything he had, she remained calm controlling the battle. She didn't just have more power than him, currently Peach had _all_ of the power in this fight.

Just then his right hand was glowing, and he saw a bright, golden triangle fly out of his hand and latch onto Peach's right hand, which now had the same tattoo on the top of it.

The Tri-Force of Power had just been passed on to Peach.

"Wh, what?!" Ganondorf asked in horror.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? I guess I didn't have to kill you after all," Peach said looking at the top of her hand, "If this is all I have to do, then getting the other two triangles should be no problem."

Ganondorf was having the worst nightmare of his life. What would his people think of him now that he lost the Tri-Force of Power? "Please Empress, have mercy on me!" he said actually begging for his life. This wasn't something he normally does, but the truth was the Tri-Force of Power was the _source_ of his magic, and without it he was no match for Peach, and he knew it.

"Well isn't this cute, the great Ganondorf, begging for his life," Peach taunted, "Only a coward begs for his life after defeat. That means you weren't strong at all, you were simply hiding behind your power. Now that it's gone you're scared, just like you always were," she said walking over to him. She was right, and Ganondorf hated it. Before he took the Tri-Force of Power, he was a cowardly man that no one respected. Once he took it though, he was able to take control of the Gerudo Tribe and become their king. "I have no mercy for cowards," she said standing over him, "Kamek, Kammy, you know what to do," she order as she walked away from him. Kammy and Kamek walked past her over to Ganondorf.

"No, don't! NOO!!!!!" was all that was heard before Kammy and Kamek cast their spell doing what they did to their former master to him. Peach walked back outside to the village to see it in ruins, Gerudo women dead everywhere, and all the buildings in flames.

One of Peach's men was talking on his cell phone when Peach came out. When he saw her he turned off his phone and ran up to her. "Your Majesty, I just got word from Toadsworth in Kakariko Village," he said.

"What did he say?" Peach asked?

"They found information about the other two triangles. Apparently they are being held by the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, and her twin brother, Link."

"Are their any distinguishing features about them?" she asked her soldier.

"All we know is that they both have blond hair and blue eyes, and that Link usually wears a green tunic."

"A green tunic? I wonder..." Peach remembered the swordsman who helped Mario back in Sarassa Kingdom, and then tried to kill her in Waffle Kingdom. He had that spell, Fafore's Wind, which she remembered Toadsworth telling her that in Hyrule they worship three gods, one of them being Fafore. And then Kammy and Kamek described the Tri-Force as the power of the gods. Not to mention he did wear a green tunic, had blond hair, and blue eyes. "Call Toadsworth back and tell him to do away with the village. Since I'm not there we can't turn them into soldiers for the army. Once they're done he is to meet us in the Capital City so we can finish this," she ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the soldier bowed, and walked off pulling his phone back out.

Kammy and Kamek walked out of the castle, "Is he dead?" Peach asked them.

"Yes Empress, he is," Kamek replied.

"Good. Gather the troops. We're done here," Peach said as she walked off.

Both Kammy and Kamek bowed and went to gather the troops, ready to leave another city of flames behind them.


	16. Rising Tension

**I am so sorry about how long this chapter took. I'm taking summer courses in Community College and I just had to take some time and work on that before I got back to writing this. Oh, I'm coming up with an idea for two more stories: Bionicle Return of the Toa, and Sailor Moon Series 2, both are stories that take place after the original. For those who are keeping up with the story, you can either tell me which one you would like to see in your reviews, or PM me personally. I'll also put them on my poll which so far only ONE person voted (I think it was Sarifina Filth. If it was, THANK YOU!!!!) Just a few minor notes, but back to our feature presentation....... finally!**

Rising Tension

Mario and his team had been walking for a very long time, and it was getting dark. Daisy was walking far behind as usual, but not far enough that Luigi didn't noticed when she fell to her knees.

"Daisy!" he shouted as he went over to her, everyone turned to them.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Daisy said with a smile.

"We have been walking for a while," Zelda noted, "I think we should set up camp and-"

"You guys can rest if you want," Link said sharply, "I'll go one by myself from here," he continued as he turned to leave.

Zelda ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "You aren't seriously going of by yourself!" she said sternly.

"We were better off without them. If they want to stop here, fine, I guess this where we say good bye," Link said looking away. Zelda was beginning to get really fed up with her brother's attitude.

"We're a team, and if you don't like that, tough. We only made it this far because we all worked as a team," Zelda said to Link sharply.

"I'm really sorry to slow everyone down," Daisy said to them, "I'll be fine if we just rest for tonight. Besides, I want to see this through to the end, no matter what that end is," both Mario and Luigi nodded agreeing with her.

Link knew he had lost this, but that didn't change how annoyed he was. He then pulled away and walked off in frustration.

Mario went over to Zelda, "Did you talk to him?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I will tonight," Zelda said as they both looked at Link.

That night Link and Zelda were talking among themselves, "You aren't serious!" Link shouted after Zelda told him about her talk with Mario, "You're taking his side?!"

"I'm not taking sides Link, you know me better than that."

"But you're telling me that you think Mario can 'save' her!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"There's nothing to save! That monster is all there ever existed!"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure of that," she said looking up at Link, "Mario told me what she was like before this, and to be honest I was a little surprised. She was sweet, shy, a pacifist, always wore bright colors, she was the complete opposite of this."

"Even so, she's become consumed by the darkness. All that's left is the darkness. You said that yourself."

"That was before I talked to Mario," she walked over to Link, "We just assumed that the prophecy said that she was actually Deas mind, body, and soul, but what if we were wrong?"

"We don't have time to find out, she's on her way to Hyrule. If we don't stop her now then we've failed, and I can't afford to fail," he pulled out the Master Sword and showed it to Zelda, at the same time the Tri-force symbol on his right hand began glowing, bottom left triangle glowing the brightest, "This thing won't let me."

"Then tell me this. Suppose you do kill the Empress, and we later found out that we could have brought her back to the way she was before. How would that feel, knowing that you basically used the holy sword itself, to kill an innocent woman? How do you think the gods would feel knowing that their chosen knight just committed the greatest sin?" Zelda asked Link, who just looked down annoyed. Annoyed that she was right. He didn't like feeling this way, but he had to consider that what Zelda said was true. After all, she did possess the Tri-Force of Wisdom.

"All I ask for is one chance," Zelda continued, "One chance to prove my theory. If and only if I can't find any signs of Peach still being in there then you have permission to kill her."

Link thought about it for a second, but then said, "One chance, that's all," and with that he turned and walked out.

Zelda looked at her brother in sadness, and then looked at the Tri-Force symbol on her hand, the bottom right triangle was golden. "Din, Naru, Fafore, what should I do about him? I know that if this keeps up he'll..." she stopped and then looked out at the night sky, "For the sake of Mario and everyone else, I pray that I'm right."

That morning everyone made it to where Peach and her army fought Bowser's army. There were horrified faces all around.

"Oh my god..." Luigi said in horror, "What is this?"

"More like what was this?" Mario corrected.

Zelda had turned into Sheik and was with Link looking at one of the dead soldiers. "These look like the Empress' men," Sheik said.

"Yeah, but whoever she was fighting there are a lot more of those soldiers here then hers. I'd say that the fight was pretty one sided in the terms of who was winning," Link said.

Mario got a close look at one of the bodies and saw what looked like a koopa shell on one. "This is..." he said to himself.

"Mario!!! Luigi!!! You two have to see this!!!" Daisy called to them in horror. They all ran up to where Daisy was.

"What is it Daisy?" Mario asked. All Daisy did was point a shaky hand at the ground in front of her. They all looked and saw what looked like a statue, but it was blown up into pieces.

"A statue?" Link asked, "What's the big deal?"

"It looks like..." Luigi said getting a closer look. Luigi then saw the head and fell back in shock. "It, it is!" Mario looked at the statue and saw why everyone was shocked. It was Bowser.

"A Bowser statue?" Mario asked. He didn't understand what was happening, but was worried that this was what he thought.

"I'm not sure about that," Sheik said looking at the statue, "I'm feeling faint life force coming from the statue. Whoever this Bowser person is, I think this is him."

"Bowser's...... dead....?" Daisy asked in disbelief.

"Peach..." Mario said to himself. He hated Bowser more than anything for what he did to Peach, but he would never wish death on him, "Why are you doing this...?"

Just then, the top triangles on Link and Sheik's Tri-Force tattoos were glowing bright red, "What's that?!" Luigi asked in shock. Link and Sheik were just looking at their hands with serious expressions, like they knew what was happening. When it stopped they both looked at each other worried.

"You don't think?" Link asked Sheik, who was clearly just as worried.

"The Power has been passes on," Sheik said looking down now, "This isn't good,"

Link then turned to Mario and his friends, "Come on, let's get moving!" he said actually looking really scared.

"What's going on?" Mario asked them, "What was that weird light?"

"We'll explain on the way," Sheik said "but Link's right, we have to hurry to Hyrule. With what just happened this has clearly become a world wide threat."

"Huh...?" Mario asked, looking at them in shock.

A few hours of running they saw Hyrule field in the distance. Link looked out and was shocked by what he saw next.

"Hyrule Kingdom is......" he said shaking actually.

Because the central city where Hyrule Castle stood, was in flames.


	17. Attack on Hyrule Kingdom: Beginning

**I have two new stories out now that I'm working on along side this one. The first one is a Sonic fanfiction called End of the World. For those of you who love Super Mario Dark Side, I recommend you guys read this, because it has all of that crossover goodness you know and love, along with an intense story that will keep you guessing. The other story is a spin off of a famous show I used to love called Superhuman Samurai Cyber Squad Remix. For those who remember the original I recommend you take a look at it because it's a different kind of story for me, and for those who don't know it I still think you should read it because it was made by me (okay, so I'm a little conceited, sue me). Now, back to the story.**

Attack on Hyrule Kingdom-Beginning

Peach had decided to speed things up a bit. She felt that if the two people teamed up with Mario were the ones with the Tri-Force pieces of Courage and Wisdom, then she had to lure them to her. She had already hypnotized the guards in Hyrule Kingdom to work for her, growing her already large army by at least two hundred men. She was sitting in the throne relaxing.

"This throne is so much better than the one back home. I might have to make this my new castle," as she said that, Kamek and Kammy walked into the throne room.

"Empress, are you sure about this? You only have one triangle," Kamek started.

"I know," Peach said as if it were nothing.

"You'll need all three if you're going to-" Kammy was cut off by Peach.

"Don't you see? This is all a part of my plan. The ones who hold the Courage and Wisdom of the Tri-Force will be drawn to the destruction of their home. That will in turn disrupt their capacity for rational thought, which will make retrieving the triangles from them even less of a challenge. I estimate the world shall be mine in the next few days," she explained with confidence.

Both Kammy and Kamek nodded, their faith in the Empress renewed, "We understand, Your Majesty. Forgive us for not trusting your judgment," Kammy said as she and her son bowed.

"Think nothing of it. I will admit, my plan is a little unorthodox, but I guarantee this will get us the last two triangles," she said getting up, "I have already chosen my room, so I am retreating there to rest. I'm trusting you two to take care of things while I rest."

Kammy and Kamek bowed in servitude as they watched the Empress leave. When she left, "Does the Empress seem stressed to you?" Kamek said to his mother.

"I have noticed that. We must do what we can to assist her."

"I agree. We have waited far too long for her revival, we can't loose her now."

Peach was right now looking in the mirror in her room. She did seem a little stressed out, as she was talking to her reflection. "I'm so close to the end. Just one more area, and the world will be mine," she then looked down and began thinking about Mario, making her even more depressed, "Oh, Mario!" she cried burying her face in her hands. As she cried, her reflection did something extraordinary...

_Forget about Mario!_ It spoke to her.

"Forget about Mario?" she said looking in the mirror, her reflection was moving without her.

_Remember, he abandoned us! We gave him a chance to join us, and he turned it down!_

"He did... That's right, I remember now," she said looking down, getting depressed.

_We're so close now. This is the last area, and you know Mario and his little entourage are going to try to stop us!_

"I won't let him. I'll kill him first!" she said looking at her reflection determined. Her reflection just nodded, smiling evilly.

Kakariko Village was in flames. There were people on the ground everywhere injured, some even dead. When Link made it to the village, he fell to his knees devastated.

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Sheik ran in, and were just as devastated.

"Oh my god!" Daisy said looking around.

"Peach did all of this? This is worse than Sarassa Kingdom," Luigi said looking down.

Mario slowly walked over to Link, who wasn't moving. "Link... I..." he tried to say.

"How do you plan to fix this...?" Link asked Mario. He then turned to Mario and looked at him enraged, "Well?! What are you going to do?!!"

"I don't-" Link grabbed Mario by the collar of his shirt and held him up against a wall.

"ANSWER ME!!!! YOU DEFENDED THE EMPRESS, SO THIS IS ON YOU'RE CONSCIOUS!!!!" Link shouted at Mario, who suddenly felt really guilty.

Luigi and Sheik ran up to them and pulled Link away from Mario. "Link, calm down!" Sheik said, holding Link.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Sheik!" Link said turning to Sheik, "Our home is destroyed, all thanks to him!"

"Well getting mad at Mario isn't going to fix that!" Luigi said stepping in, "Yes, Mario defended Peach. Yes, Hyrule is under attack. And yes, we might be to blame for that. But now isn't the time to play the blame game! While we're standing here yelling at each other, Peach is at the central kingdom doing who knows what!"

Link knew that Luigi was right, so he calmed down and pulled away from Sheik, "Okay, so what do we do now?" he asked.

"First off, we need to know what her next move is," Luigi said, "Something tells me that she's going to need to do something else to really 'rule the world'."

"She'll need the Tri-Force," Sheik said, catching everyone's attention.

"Tri-Force? Does that have something to do with why your hands started glowing?" Daisy asked.

"The Tri-Force is broken up into three pieces, each one representing one of the three virtues our people live by. Those virtues are Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Each piece is held by someone in Hyrule who is the pure embodiment of that virtue," Sheik held up his hand showing his tattoo, "I, as both Sheik and Zelda, wield the Wisdom of the Tri-Force. My brother wields the Courage of the Tri-Force," as she said that, Link held up his hand showing his tattoo.

"The Power of the Tri-Force did belong to our enemy Ganondorf," Link said, accent on "did".

"But not now?" Mario asked.

"Not with what happened earlier. When our hands started glowing, it was telling us that Tri-Force of Power was passed on to someone else," Link explained.

"In order to use the Tri-Force, you must either earn the right to do so by the gods, or you must gather the three triangles yourself on your hand. Both are near impossible," Sheik stated, continuing from where Link left off.

"Why is that?" Mario asked.

"The Tri-Force is the power of the gods and can do anything. It can bring back the dead, it can reshape the land, it can pretty much do anything. All of that power is too much for one human to have, so the gods only give the Tri-Force to people they know they can trust. As for gathering the three triangles, in order to do that you must either prove that you are more worthy of wielding the corresponding triangle, or kill the person who wields the triangle. Doing the latter first though may incur the wrath of the gods however." Sheik explained.

"So Peach would technically have to be the full embodiment of all three triangles?" Luigi asked.

"Basically, yes," Sheik said.

"What I want to know is, how did she know about the Tri-Force," Mario stated.

"That's a good question," Sheik agreed, "My only assumption would be that she has someone helping her. Someone who knows all about the magic of the world."

"But who?" Daisy asked.

"That would be us," someone said near the front gate of the village. All of them turned to the entrance and saw Kamek standing there.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were shocked to see him still alive, since he was a Koopa, and Peach seemed to kill any Koopa she saw.

"Kamek?! What are you doing here?!" Mario asked in shock.

"The Empress sent me to do some surveillance, so when I saw you here-"

"Wait, did you say 'Empress'?" Luigi asked, getting really worried, "Did she get you too?!"

"No, she didn't," Sheik said, shocking everyone.

"What?" Mario asked, getting really confused.

"This person isn't under a spell. Whoever he is, he's still perfectly in control."

"So, you possess the Tri-Force of Wisdom? That does make sense," Kamek stated nodding his head.

"Why are you helping Peach?! She killed Bowser!" Daisy stated.

"Actually, we killed that pompous fool," they heard behind them. When they turned around they saw Kammy standing there.

"What? Why?! He was your master!" Mario shouted.

"Ha! That fool? We were using him from the beginning!" Kammy said, shocking all of them.

"Using him?" Daisy asked.

"We come from a long line of mages who worshiped Empress Deas as a god. After she was killed, our ancestors began waiting. Waiting for the day she would be reborn," Kamek explained. Link pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kammy.

"So basically you guys are helping Deas in her destruction!" he stated. Kammy and Kamek both broke out in laughter, "What's so funny?!" Link asked getting really angry.

"You aren't planing to fight us, are you?" Kammy taunted.

"That sword is no match for us and our magic," Kamek continued.

"Mario, I think these guys are serious," Luigi said to Mario.

"I think you're right," Mario agreed.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you," Kamek said pointing his wand at them.

"We'll save that honor for the Empress," Kammy continued, also pointing her wand at them.

Mario, Luigi, Link, and Sheik got in a circle surrounding Daisy, all in fighting stances, ready for what may prove to be one of their toughest fights, only second to Peach herself.


	18. Kammy and Kamek's Last Stand

**Think Mario, Luigi, Link, and Sheik vs two Yodas, and you'll get my vision. Enjoy the epicness!!!**

Kammy and Kamek's Last Stand

Mario and the others wasted no time rushing at Kamek and Kammy. Mario and Luigi ran toward the front gate to face Kamek, Link and Sheik ran to the back gate to face Kammy. Daisy, being the only one who couldn't fight, ran for cover behind a building.

Surprisingly for mages, Kammy and Kamek were really good fighters. Mario and Luigi were at either side of Kamek punching and kicking at him. Kamek however was equally quick, dodging and even blocking with his staff. He then jumped up and kicked off of Luigi, and used the momentum to jump on Mario, knocking him to the ground. Still on top of Mario, Kamek turned to Luigi and shot a magical bullet at him knocking him to the ground.

The fight against Kammy wasn't going any better. Link was slashing his sword at Kammy, who was actually blocking with her staff. At one point it looked like they were sword fighting each other. Sheik ran past Kammy and threw needles at her, but both Link and Kammy jumped away from the attack. Kammy then jumped on the roof of on of the buildings and ran off. Link and Sheik jumped on the roofs next to her and ran after her. As they ran Kammy began firing magical bullets at Link and Sheik, who were jumping away from the attacks and firing their own attacks at her; Link shooting energy slashes from his sword, Sheik firing magical needles that exploded on impact.

Both fights were at a standstill. This was the first time Daisy saw Kammy and Kamek fight, so seeing this was a shock for her.

"Amazing isn't it?" Daisy heard from next to her. She turned and saw Peach sitting on a barrel next to her watching the fight.

"Peach!" Daisy said in shock. Peach then jumped off the barrel and ran off laughing playfully, "Wait!" Daisy called out actually running after Peach.

Mario and Luigi fell back from one of Kamek's attacks. They got up and got in defensive stances, "I expected better from the ones who defeated my former master," Kamek taunted.

"Mario, let's go all out!" Luigi said to Mario. Mario nodded and they both began charging up attacks.

Kamek saw that and also charged up energy in his wand.

"Fire!!!" Mario shouted.

"Thunder!!!" Luigi shouted.

"RARGH!!!!" Kamek shouted.

Their blasts collided with each other in the center. All three of them continued to fire their blasts at each other, Mario shooting fireballs, Luigi shooting thunderbolts, Kamek shooting large energy balls.

Daisy caught up to Peach, who had stopped in a graveyard, "Peach!"

"It's been a long time since we got to talk like this," she said turning to Daisy, "How are you, cousin?"

"I'm horrible! My little cousin is attacking innocent people, hurting her friends and her family, trying to take over the world!" Daisy broke down crying, "I just want my cousin back!"

"But Daisy, I'm right here," she said with a smile.

"No she isn't! The Peach I know would never do anything like this!"

"The Peach you know?" Peach asked incredulous, "That Peach was a lie! A fake! This is the real me!"

"I won't believe that!" Daisy said.

Link and Sheik were now on the ground near Mario and Luigi's fight firing their blasts at Kammy, who was blocking with a magical shield and firing her own blasts at them.

"For an old hag, she's pretty good!" Link said to Sheik.

"Both she and her son are power mages, it's impossible to tell how much experience they have by looking at them! They could have thousands of years of experience!" Sheik explained.

"Oh great, that's just what we needed!" Link said as he and Sheik continued to fight Kammy.

"I know that the Peach I know is still there, she's just hiding behind all of this power! I look at you and I still see my sweet, sensitive, caring cousin from before!" Daisy said to Peach.

"Oh please! Let's stop with the bull shit here and get real! You only want the old me back so you can continue to stroke your ego!"

"That's not true!" Daisy shouted, "I'll admit that a part of me always liked to get the attention, and I'll admit that I never made any real attempt to notice the pain you were in, but I'm not like that now!" Daisy walked over to Peach, who was just staring at Daisy with sheer hatred, "Look, I'm sorry about the past. I'm sorry that I always hogged the attention. I'm sorry I made you invisible. I'm just sorry about everything. If you're mad at me, fine, but don't take it out on Mario and the others!" she stopped right in front of Peach, "If you want to kill me, then do it. Right now."

Peach was shocked, "Wh, what?"

"You want me to feel your pain, right? Well I felt it, now please just put an end to all of this," Daisy said closing her eyes, getting ready for anything. Peach raised her hand, but what she said changed everything.

"You...arrogant BITCH!!!!" she then fired at Daisy knocking her to the ground, but not killing her.

Mario, Luigi, Link and Sheik were on the ground next to each other, struggling to get up. Kamek and Kammy stood next to each other, nodded, and began firing at them just as ferociously as before. Mario and the others ran behind a stone to use as cover.

"Were these guys always this strong?!" Link said to Mario and Luigi.

"We never fought them together like this!" Luigi said.

"I doubt they ever used their full power," Sheik said to them, "If they were indeed waiting for the Empress' revival, then I doubt that they would ever show off their true power."

"If Bowser knew that they were this strong, then he would never trust them," Mario deduced.

"We don't have a choice, we have to retreat!" Link said preparing Fafore's Wind.

"Wait!" Luigi stopped Link, and was looking around frantically, "Where's Daisy?!"

"AH!!!" they heard her scream from the distance.

"Daisy!!!" Luigi then ran off in the direction of the scream.

"Luigi, wait!" Mario ran after him. Link and Sheik ran off too, shocking Kamek and Kammy.

"Follow them!!!" Kammy shouted, running after them.

"Right!!!" Kamek responded running after his mother.

Daisy was on the ground after the attack. She then looked up in shock at Peach who was walking toward her.

"You seriously think this is what I want?! Yes, I hate you, but how DARE you offer yourself like that!" Daisy was shocked when she heard that. Was Peach angry that she wanted to die for her?

"Peach..." Daisy said, shock to see her acting like this.

Mario, Luigi, Link, and Sheik had run in and heard what she just said.

"Well, this is a nice surprise!" Link said enraged, pointing his sword at Peach.

"Link!" Sheik said, shocked by what Link was doing.

Peach looked over at them, "Mario..."

"Peach..." he said looking at her.

_What are you doing?!!_ Peach heard in her head, _They're right there!!! Kill them and put an end to all of this!!!_

"But I..." she said, hesitating actually.

This shocked all of them, but what was really shocking them was the fact that she was talking to herself. They couldn't hear the voice that she was talking to.

"What's happening to her?" Mario asked.

"I don't know but this is our chance!" Link said stepping forward, "I'm ending this!"

"Link, you promised!" Sheik said going up to Link.

"That was before she did this to our home!" he said turning to Sheik, "I'm going to end this now!" he said as he slashed the air creating an energy beam going toward Peach.

"Peach, no!!!" Mario shouted, catching Peach's attention.

What happened next no one expected. Peach was defended from the slash, by Kamek and Kammy. They created a shield using all of their magic to defend her from the Master Sword, which was obviously straining them.

"Kamek!!! Kammy!!!" Peach shouted.

"Go Empress!!!" Kammy ordered.

"We'll protect you!!!" Kamek added.

"But, what about-"

"We did what we sought out to do!" Kammy said turning to Peach still holding the shield, "We found our true master."

"I'm happy that I got a chance to meet you, Empress. Thank you for giving me this honor; the honor of being by your side," Kamek said, reducing Peach to tears.

"I'm so sorry... Thank you Kamek, Kammy! I won't ever forget you!" she said as she turned around. Sheik was taking note how she was acting.

Peach then turned and walked off, disappearing.

"Mother, I can't hold this any longer..." Kamek told his mother.

"I know son... You did well..." Kammy said in a loving tone to Kamek.

"Thank you mother..." he said relieved turning to Mario and the others, "You have done well, but this isn't the end of anything!"

"If you think that sword will do anything to the Empress, then you're sadly mistaken!" Kammy said to them.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"We already know how this will play out. We were just playing our part," Kammy explained.

"The final fight is fast approaching, good luck," Kamek said as he and Kammy slowly lowered their staffs.

"Kamek! Kammy! What are you-" Mario started.

"Our role is complete," Kamek said to them.

"Your's is just beginning," Kammy added. Both of them lowered their staffs, looked at each other with a smile, and spread out their arms offering themselves to the Master Sword's attack.

There was a large explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing standing there.

Everyone was shocked, "Are they...dead...?" Daisy asked.

"I don't sense their life force," Sheik said, "There's nothing left of them."

Link was just looking at the Master Sword, thinking about what Kamek and Kammy said. "The Master Sword...useless?" he refused to believe that the sword wouldn't do anything to Peach. He felt that she was pure evil, and since the Master Sword was the sword of evils bane, then it should end her life.

Sheik wasn't too sure though. He took note how she reacted to Daisy's attempt to kill herself, and how she hesitated to kill them. He knew that he had to get to the bottom of this, if not for Mario, then for himself.


	19. Pursuit of Knowledge

**I know this Chapter is long, but just bare with me on this. This is where we hit the climax.**

**P.S. For those who think Zelda is useless in this story, I hope you like what happens here, cause this one is all about her.**

Pursuit of Knowledge

That night, they set up camp inside of the village. Link, of course, was sitting away from everyone else keeping watch. Luigi was sitting with Mario talking about what just happened, but Daisy was sitting as far away from everyone else as possible.

Zelda walked over to Daisy, "Are you okay?" she asked Daisy.

"Oh, uh...yeah..." she responded.

"Why did you do something so dangerous?"

"I thought that if she just killed me, then maybe she would feel better," she said looking down.

"Feel better?" Zelda was a little confused by that one.

"Well, a little before you and your brother came to save us, she and I had a conversation. She told me that she hated me, and that she wanted to get revenge for always trying to be the center of attention."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were kids, Peach was a lot different. She was quiet, even more shy than she is now, she wore her hair in pigtails, she had big glasses, and she always had her face in a book. That went on until high school, when I saw her I saw a completely different Peach. She had contact lenses, she had her hair out, she began wearing fancier clothes, and she opened up more to people. I thought she had just decided to come out of her shell, but in reality..." she stopped and looked down in sadness, "she was trying to be me."

"So you thought she was trying to hurt you?"

"Well, I thought that I had made her feel invisible, and that she was doing this to get attention. I thought maybe if she killed me then..."

"That's wrong!" Zelda said sternly.

"Huh?" Daisy was shocked to see Zelda showing this much emotion.

"Throwing your life away isn't going to change anything!"

"I just thought-"

"That's the thing, you didn't think! You just acted on your emotions, not thinking of the consequences! What about Luigi? He would be crushed!" as Zelda spoke, Daisy realized that she was right. She still felt that this was her fault, but maybe Zelda had a point.

"You're right Zelda, thank you," she said looking up smiling.

Zelda nodded with a small smile, and then walked off. "Um, Zelda?" Daisy called to her again, making Zelda stop, "If my death won't put an end to this, then is killing Peach the only way?"

"I don't know," Zelda said not turning around, "I want to know that too..." she said as she walked away.

The next morning, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were talking together. "So, are you feeling better?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Yeah Luigi, I'm fine now. I'm sorry about how I've been acting," Daisy said looking down.

"Let's you and me try to forget all of that, okay?" Luigi said. Daisy nodded with a smile, and then turned to Mario.

"So, what do you guys think about what Kamek and Kammy said before, well, you know?" she said trying to avoid mentioning their death.

"I do have that feeling. The feeling you get right before the final battle," Mario said looking at the ring.

"The time is almost here; do we save Peach, or kill her?" Luigi asked, more rhetorically than actually asking anyone.

"I hope we can save her," Daisy said, "I hate seeing my little cousin like this."

"We will save her, I promise! I will bring her back!" Mario said in a reassuring tone filled with confidence.

Link ran up to them with a worried expression, "Have you guys seen my sister?" he asked.

"Um, I spoke with her briefly last night, but that was it," Daisy said, "Why?"

"I went to check on her, but she wasn't in her tent. All I found was this," Link handed them a note. Mario took it and read it.

_Dear Mario, Luigi, Link, and Daisy,_

_I know I said that we need to stay together as a group, but I have to know what's going on. Something has been bothering me about the Empress. She seems unsure of herself, almost doubtful of her abilities. I also took note about how she acted to Daisy's attempt to offer herself. She seemed angry that she would do that, and not the kind of anger you have for someone when you truly hate them. I also noted that she had a chance to kill all of us when we got to the graveyard, but she didn't take it, I want to know why._

_I have a feeling that she's made her base in the capital city. By the time you read this I'll probably be either halfway there, or walking through the gates. Don't worry, I'm in my Sheik form just in case I run into trouble._

_Remember brother, you have a responsibility as the gods' chosen knight. No matter what you mustn't strike in anger. Even if my plan doesn't work..._

_You're dearest sister, Zelda_

After Mario finished, Link ran into his tent and grabbed his sword and shield, "What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"I'm going after her!" he said as he walked off. Luigi ran in his way.

"We have to stay together!" he said to Link.

"Yeah, well tell that to my sister!" Link said pushing Luigi out of his way. He then cast Fafore's Wind and flew off to the city.

"Mario!" Luigi called.

"I know, I know! After him!" he shouted as all three of them ran after Link, on their way to the capital city.

Peach was sitting in what used to be Zelda's throne, just thinking to herself. She was really upset about Kamek and Kammy. She had really begun to like them, and saw them as not mere servants, but as friends, possibly her only true friends she had at the moment. She was now at a lose as to what to do, and her mental stability had weakened even more.

"Kamek... Kammy... What am I to do now?" she asked herself.

"Well, crying won't solve anything!" someone said next to Peach. She turned and saw _herself_ sitting on the arm of the throne.

"But, I cared about them... They were my...friends..." she said looking down.

"Friends will only carry you so far. You have to stand on your own two feet. Kamek and Kammy didn't give their lives away so you could flake out. They got us this far, now we have to do the rest," the other Peach said. Peach looked at her and nodded. The other Peach looked up at the ceiling, "We have a guest," she said fading away.

"Huh?" Peach looked up and saw Sheik jump from one of the rafters landing a bit in front of her, "You're the ninja I see with Mario sometimes,"

"I believe that's my throne your sitting on," Sheik said standing straight up.

"Ha! Your throne?" Peach was shocked to hear Sheik say that, since she had no idea who Sheik really was.

"That's right," Sheik said, glowing a bit and turning into Zelda, "_My_ throne," Zelda said, now standing where Sheik once was.

Peach rose an eyebrow after seeing that, "So, you're really Zelda? Princess of Hyrule?" she asked, "What was that transformation?"

"It's a spell that completely alters my form, my outfit, even my gender, to a more battle suited form," she explained actually walking towards Peach.

"I see, interesting, but let's get right to the point," Peach said getting up, "I believe you have something I want,"

"If you mean the Tri-Force of Wisdom, then yes, I have it. If you want it, then by all means, try to take it. But I warn you, this one won't be as easy to take as the Tri-Force of Power," Zelda said stopping in front of the stairs that went to her throne.

"Oh I know, I figured that the moment I set eyes on you. You truly understand what wisdom is," she said with an evil smile.

"Your right, I do. True wisdom isn't knowing everything, but understanding the fact that you don't know everything," Zelda explained.

"Something that many people have trouble admitting. But simply realizing that isn't enough. A truly wise person will spend their time trying to broaden their way of thinking, learning more things and understanding that there is always something new to learn," Peach added, showing that she understood too.

"One may even say that true wisdom is the pursuit of knowledge," Zelda said with a smile, Peach was the first person she met that truly understood the meaning of wisdom.

"Indeed," Peach said, smiling even more now. She now had a lot of respect for Zelda, realizing that they thought in the same way, "To think, if we had met on different terms, we might have become best friends," Peach stated.

"Perhaps, but that isn't why I came here, nor did I necessarily come here to fight," Zelda said, shocking Peach a bit.

"Oh, then why did you come?" Peach asked.

"Well, you could say that it was the pursuit of knowledge that brought me here. You see, after what happened yesterday I got to thinking about a few things. You had a chance to kill us, but you didn't. You could have killed Daisy easily since she gave herself to you, but you wouldn't. Kammy and Kamek died, and you cared. You've had so many chances to kill Mario and yet you never do."

"What's your point?" Peach said raising an eyebrow.

"I think you have another reason for acting out like this. Whatever that reason is, you're doing these things in order to achieve that."

"Oh, really? Then what's that reason?"

"You tell me," Zelda said raising an eyebrow with a challenging smile.

"Ha! You must be joking! What makes you think that I'll tell you my true motives?!"

"Oh, I know you won't tell me, but the heart... It never lies..." Zelda said putting her hands on her chest.

"Excuse me?" Peach was getting a little concerned now.

"Naru's Love..." Zelda said softly. A soft blue wave began to fly off of Zelda, engulfing the room.

"What is this? What are you-"

_I hate myself..._

"Huh?" Peach heard her voice. She then heard her voice continue to speak.

_It's Bowser..._

_No!! Don't hurt me!!!_

_I'm so weak!!! Why don't I fight back?!!!_

_I'm tired of my life!!!_

_I want to be respected...._

_Look at me!!! LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!_

_I can't keep running like this!!!_

_Help me!!!!!! Mario!!!!!!_

_I hate them all so much!!!!_

_All I want...is to be safe..._

_The only one I can trust is myself..._

"Stop it!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, ending the spell. Zelda looked at Peach, with a look of sadness, "What's with that look?!!" Peach said, getting really upset.

"Peach... I had no idea...all you had to endure... I am so sorry for your pain..." Zelda said walking up to Peach.

"What are you doing?! Stay away from me!!!" Peach shouted backing away from Zelda.

"I understand your situation, and I want to help you," Zelda said in a calm, understanding tone.

"I don't need help!!!"

"Yes, you do. You want to put an end to all of your pain, but this isn't the way to do it. And I think, deep down inside, you know that."

"Zelda..." Peach said, her red eyes actually changing back to deep blue for a second.

Zelda then did something unexpected, she _hugged_ Peach, "You won't have to suffer anymore... Now, let's get you home, okay?" as Zelda spoke, the red in Peach's eyes was actually fading, and for a second, she was back to normal, until...

"Don't listen to her!!!" The other Peach appeared next to them, but only Peach could see her, "She's lying!!! She doesn't understand our pain!!! She just wants to stop us from taking over her kingdom, but in the end, things will go right back to the way they were before!!! Do you want that? Then you have to get her Tri-Force of Wisdom now!!!!" After hearing that, Peach's eyes turned red again, and the Empress returned.

"No... I don't need your help!!!!" she shouted actually pushing Zelda away onto the ground, "I'm perfectly fine with all of this, and I don't need anyone to 'save' me!"

Zelda got up and looked at Peach, wondering what happened, "Damn it, I almost had her! There are other forces at work here, I can sense it!" she said getting up.

"Now, I want that Tri-Force piece, and I'll get it, even if I have to kill you to get it!" Peach shouted raising her hand.

"Peach, you're making a big mistake!!!" Zelda tried to reason with her.

"Silence!!!" she then fired black flames at Zelda, who just covered her face from the attack. Even though she attacked Zelda, it was Sheik who jumped out onto the ceiling away from Peach. Peach continued to throw black flames at Sheik, who just jumped and dodged and flipped out of the way of all of the attacks.

Link had just run into the city, frantically looking for Zelda, "Where is she?! Zelda!! Zelda!!!" he then looked around and saw all of the villagers walking toward him, "Damn it! She got to them too?!" he then just pulled out his sword and shield and got ready to fight.

Peach had pulled out her sword and was slashing at Sheik who was just dodging and flipping out of the way. "We don't have to do this!" Sheik said.

"Your right! If you just surrendered then I wouldn't have to kill you!" Peach said continuing her attack.

Sheik jumped away from Peach, "Does the darkness already have to strong of a hold on her?" he said.

Peach then charged up her final attack, "I enjoyed our talk, but I'm putting a stop to this, right now!" she then fired a beam at Sheik, who was unable to dodge. Sheik just braced himself for whatever was coming, knowing that it was......

Link was still fighting the villagers, when suddenly his tattoo started glowing, "Huh?" the bottom right most left most triangle was glowing blue, showing that his greatest fear was coming true, "No... NO!!!!!!!" he shouted, falling to his knees crying in devastation. He knew, even without seeing the Tri-Force, he knew that Zelda, his twin sister, was just killed.

He then heard laughter from in front of him. He looked and saw Peach standing there, holding up her hand and showing her tattoo, which now had two triangles glowing.

"Two down, one to go," she said smiling evilly. Link just stared at her with sheer hatred. He planned on making her pay for this today...

With her life.......


	20. And the Winner is

And the Winner is...

Link and Peach were fighting more ferociously than they had ever fought before. Even though Zelda had told him not to strike in anger, he didn't care anymore. This monster had just killed his sister, and he didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care about Mario wanting to save her and bring her back. He didn't care that Zelda saw hope for her. He wanted to make her pay, even if he completely ignored his title as the gods' knight.

Peach was fighting more ferociously too. She had come too far, and she was one step away from getting everything she desired. She had completely offered herself to the darkness within now, and was even more determined now.

Their slashes were so powerful that they were destroying the capital city just by fighting. Building were being destroyed simply by the waves coming off of their swords. They jumped up onto a building, and continued fight as they jumped from roof to roof.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy just ran into the city, and saw all of the damage from the fight, "This is just horrible," Mario said looking around.

"There is no way that this is just due to Peach's attack," Luigi said, "Something just isn't right here."

"I'm worried about Zelda and Link," Daisy said.

"I know, me too," Luigi said holding Daisy's hand. He then turned to Mario, "Hey, where should we go?"

"The castle! That's where Peach would stay, and I know Zelda would go there," Mario replied. Luigi and Daisy nodded, and all three of them ran to the castle.

Peach and Link were now using magic against each other. Link was using Fafore's Wind to fly around Peach and slash, and Peach was flying around Link as a black flame slashing at him. Link knocked Peach down and she fell into a fountain. Link jumped down into the fountain ready to finish her off, but she jumped up and knocked him into the water. Now they had pretty much forgotten they even had swords and were just wrestling in the water. They were so wet and so into themselves that they didn't even realize that they were both crying.

Peach was now on top of Link with her hands on his neck. He kicked her off and she fell back. They both staggered up and ran at each other and grabbed each other's neck. They both fell into the water again and were now wrestling and fighting at the same time.

In the castle, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were walking through the castle looking around. They were amazed at the size of it; it was almost bigger than Peach's castle.

"Zelda's castle is something else," Daisy said mesmerized.

"I bet it was beautiful before Peach got to it," Luigi said also mesmerized.

"I just want to know where-" Mario stopped when they got to the throne room, "SHEIK!!!!" he shouted running to the statue that was now Sheik.

"No! She can't.... Zelda can't be dead!" Daisy said burying her face in her hands crying. Luigi hugged her comforting her, even though he was crying too.

Mario went over to the statue and cried in front of it, "Damn it!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!" he slammed his fist on the ground in frustration, and continued to do so as he cried, "DAMN IT!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!"

"Mario...." Luigi said looking at Mario in sadness. He and Daisy went over to him.

"It's my fault!!! It's all my fault!!! She died trying to prove me right!!! Trying to see if there's any good in Peach!!!! And this is what she gets for it?!!!! It should have me! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!!!!!" Mario shouted.

"Then who would save Peach!!!" Daisy actually shouted.

"Daisy, you don't honestly think after this-" Luigi started.

"Yes I do! I know my cousin is still in there! She had a chance to kill me, but she didn't! Instead, she spared me and even scolded me for doing that! Deep down she still loves us, I know it! All this proves is that Zelda wasn't able to connect to the real Peach! The only one who can is standing right here!" she said pointing to Mario.

Mario then remembered what Zelda had said to him:

_Never loose faith in yourself or her, because it's only when you do, that you have truly lost._

Mario then got up and looked at the ring he gave Peach, "Mario...?" Luigi said looking at Mario, who was just silent.

"I won't give up. Zelda didn't give up on me, and I won't give up on Peach," Mario said quietly.

Luigi was incredulous, "What if Zelda found out that Link was right? That there was no other way to end this? What if you have to-"

"I refuse to think about that!" he said turning to Luigi, "Don't you see? Life without Peach for me isn't life worth living! I love her! Maybe I love her too much, I don't know! But that's what's driving me! So yes, I still think I can save her!"

"And how do you know that?!" Luigi asked.

"Simple, she hasn't killed me yet!" Mario replied.

Luigi was getting frustrated with Mario's way of thinking, "Mario, that's-"

"AHH!!!!" they heard from outside.

"That sounded like Peach!" Luigi said. Mario instantly ran outside, "Mario! Wait!" he said running after him, Daisy following.

Outside they saw Peach on the ground, and Link standing over her with his sword out, "Peach!!!" Mario shouted.

Peach looked up at Link, who was staring at her with sheer hatred, "This is the end of your reign....! Die Deas!!!!" Peach looked down as Link's sword came down on her.

"Peach!!!! NO!!!!!!" he said running up to them.

Link's sword came down....

And stopped.

Stopped by a golden shield.

Everyone was shocked. No one was more shocked than Link though.

"Why?" he asked in shock, "Why won't it kill her!" he then tried to slash at her continuously, each time the slash was stopped by that same golden shield, "What's wrong with this thing!!!!" he shouted at the sword.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were really confused by all of this, "Why won't the sword hit her?" Daisy asked.

"This is really weird," Luigi stated.

Peach began to laugh, which just angered Link even more, "What's so funny?!!!" he asked.

"You don't understand anything," she said calmly, standing up, "True courage isn't striking without fear, but not letting fear stop you. True courage is when you admit that you are afraid, but you still push forward."

"I know that!!!! That has nothing to do with this!!!!"

"It has everything to do with this! The Master Sword is the god's weapon, only given to those who display true courage, and fight without malice in their heart. You may know what courage is, but you haven't displayed it ever in this battle. You let your emotions get in the way of rational thought, and the sword stopped you from making a big mistake," Peach walked up to Link, "Face it, you've lost here. You don't deserve the Tri-Force of Courage, and you sure as hell don't deserve that sword!"

"And you do?!"

"Trust me, you have no idea," no sooner than after she said that, the Tri-Force of Courage flew off of Link's tattoo, onto Peach's tattoo.

"What?!!" Link was more shocked than ever, but what happened next no one was ready for. The Master Sword began to glow, and it actually faded away, "The Master...Sword...."

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were horrified by this, "Did you guys see that?" Daisy asked.

"I saw it, but I wish I hadn't," Luigi said, holding Daisy's hand.

"Looks like I win," Peach said smiling evilly.

"Not yet you don't!" Link said pulling out a knife and getting in a fighting stance.

"Pathetic," a black wave pushed Link way back, "I'm way out of your league now."

"Wait, Peach!" Mario called out. Peach turned around and faced him.

"Mario..." she then looked at him with an evil smile, "It's a shame we couldn't meet on better terms," she snapped her finger, and all of her soldiers came out.

"AHH!!!!" Daisy screamed.

"She has this many soldiers?!" Luigi said in shock.

Peach just smiled to herself, and then turned to the gate, "Peach!" Mario called out.

"Come and face me, if you survive this," she then ran off out of the capital city.

"No!" a soldier was about to attack Mario, but Luigi and Link saved him, "Huh?"

"Why are you still standing here!!! Get moving damn it!!!" Link said to Mario.

"Link?" Mario was confused by Link's actions.

"You want to save her, right?!" Luigi said to Mario.

"Then get moving! Don't worry about us!" Link continued.

"Luigi, Link, thank you!" he said running off.

"Mario!" Link called, making Mario stop, "If you fail this, then you better pray that she kills you, because if she doesn't, I'll kill you myself!" Link said harshly. Mario nodded and ran out the capital city.

Luigi and Link were standing next to each other smiling, "Did you mean that, when you said that to Mario?" Luigi asked Link, who just chuckled.

"Please, I don't even plan on coming out of this one alive. I just said that to motivate him."

"I see, you too huh? You think we'll die here?"

"Oh yeah. But we don't have to win here, we just have to buy Mario time."

"I agree. Let's see this through, to the end!!!"

"Right!!!" Luigi and Link rushed forward and fought the army of at least one million soldiers, knowing full well that the end was coming.

Daisy went back inside the castle where it was safe. She closed her eyes and looked up with a hopeful smile, "Peach, when Mario brings you back to the light, I hope that you can eventually forgive me. You aren't invisible. In fact, I see you now more clearly than ever. Take care of each other, Mario... Peach..." she then reached for two swords hanging on the wall, and opened the door to face the army in front of her, "This time I'm not running away! I'm not hiding! I'll fight with everything I have!" she then ran toward the army, and began fighting them.

As Mario ran, he thought about everyone who got him this far, "Luigi... Daisy... Zelda... Link... Thank you for everything. I promise, I'll bring Peach back! No matter what it takes," he then sopped and pulled out the ring, "I'm bringing you home Peach, today!!!" he then put the ring on his finger, and continued to run.

Run to what would be his toughest fight ever...


	21. Return to Light

**For those still reading this, we're at the last few chapters of this story, I don't want to ruin the flow of the story, so this will be the last time you guys hear from me until the end of the story. I just want to thank a few people here:**

**Sarifina Filth: Every one of you're reviews had this certain voice to it. I would look forward to hearing what you would say next, and at one point I was writing this story just for you. Thanks for the reviews^-^!**

**Luigenius: You were the first one to review this story. In fact, you were the first one who EVER reviewed my stories. I had planned to keep on writing regardless, but you gave me hope for the future, so thanks. P.S., sorry if this story isn't playing out the way you wanted.**

**Kianos Genn: For just being there! Even just as a friend, you are awesome!**

**Falco-JIS: For even giving me the inspiration for this story. BTW, are you going to finish that story? It's okay if you aren't, I just was really curious as to how that story would turn out. Please consider finishing it.**

**All reviewers I didn't name: Just cause I didn't mention your name, that doesn't mean you guys are important to me. I love all of my reviewers!**

**Now for the moment we all have been waiting for. The final chapters of Super Mario Dark Side! Enjoy!**

Return to the Light

Peach was standing at a cliff that looked out at all of Hyrule, waiting. She knew he would be there, and she wanted him to come. She didn't know why, she just did. She didn't even use the Tri-Force yet. She was partially wondering why she was hesitating. Maybe she just wanted to see him again, one last time...

Maybe...

"Peach!!!" she heard behind her. She didn't even turn around yet, she just smiled to herself.

"Right on time," she said to herself. When she heard Mario behind her she began clapping, "I'm impressed that you made it this far Mario," she said turning around.

Mario's heart was racing. There was nothing standing in his way now. It was just him and the woman he loved. He then pushed away all doubt and just asked the question that he was holding back this whole time, "That day a few months ago, the day of the koopa attack, what really happened on that day?"

At this point Peach had nothing to hide, so she decided to tell him everything, "I saw a glimpse of my true self."

"Your true self, what do you mean?"

"The night you proposed to me, I had a dream. I saw myself like this, and she told me who she was, or more so, who _I_ was. I didn't want to believe it at first, that I was evil. Me, of all people, evil. I was about to die. I went to a fortune teller, and she told me that I was going to bring about the apocalypse. I was so devastated that I ran out into the forest, that's when I was attacked by the koopas. I briefly turned into what you see today, but before I could kill them, Daisy brought me back to the light. I was so scared, thinking 'did I become a monster?'. But what was really bothering me was the fact that the power, felt divine. I hated feeling like that, and I began to hate myself."

"But what I don't understand is, why are you doing this now? If you were so afraid of the darkness before, then what changed to cause all of this?"

"Fear..." she said softly.

"Fear? What do you mean?"

"When I heard you guys talking about attacking Bowser, I actually like that idea. Think about it: if we attacked Bowser, then he would have to respect me. In fact, he would leave me alone all together. I'll admit, asking the people to just get up and take arms was bad planning on my part. But when I went to the plains and saw that I was alone, I lost all hope. That's when Bowser came," Mario was beginning to understand what was going on, but he remained silent just to hear it from her, "He pushed me to my breaking point, and for a split second I blacked out, and just let my hatred consume me. But then I felt the darkness again, and it calmed me. I was perfectly in control of myself, and I felt so much power. I just let the power come to me, and I actually took out Bowser. That's when I came up with this idea; none of the other kingdoms respect us, so why don't I take on not only Bowser, but all of the other kingdoms too? That way, no one will ever oppose me. I'll put the whole world under my control, that way, no one will ever kidnap me, torture me, call me weak, ever again."

"So you did all of this so you could feel safe? Why didn't you tell me that you felt so strongly about it?"

"So you could do what?!" she snapped, startling Mario, "What could you have possibly done to end it?!"

"I may not have been able to do much, but I tried to protect you! I saved you, every time you were captured. I fought for you! And I'll keep fighting for you!"

"I don't need you to fight _for_ me! Don't you see, that's what started this whole thing in the first place! I never once, even tried to fight! Well this time, it's going to be different! I don't need anyone's help! Not Luigi, not Daisy, and definitely not you! The world will be under my rule!"

Mario had never been so scared in his entire life, but he still felt like he knew what to do, "I can't let you do that Peach!" he said bracing himself.

"Then I have no use for you!" she said as black flames surrounded her, "Good bye, Mario!" she then began firing at Mario, who just dodged and ran from all of the attacks.

"I'm not going to fight you Peach!"

"Then you've sealed your own fate!" she said as she ran towards him summoning her sword. She then began slashing at him ferociously. Mario refused to lay a single hit on her though. He simple dodged her attacks, trying to reach out to Peach.

"Peach, remember the first time Bowser saved you?! I barely even knew who you were and I still came to your rescue!" he said, prompting her to actually remember that for a little.

_Flashback_

_Peach is in a dark dungeon by herself, crying. She had been Bowser's prisoner for a week now, and she had started to give up on any hope of being rescued._

"_Please!" she said through her tears, "Someone, anyone, please help me!" she buried her face in her hands crying again. She then heard the dungeon door open, and someone reached out their hand for her to take. "Huh?" she said as she looked up, and saw him. Mario, who she had only met once a week ago, was standing there with a soft smile, "It's...him..."_

"_Are you okay?" he asked in a soft, kind tone._

_For a while, all Peach could do was stare at him. She couldn't believe it, he had ventured all the way here, just to save her._

_End flashback_

Peach shook it off, "Shut up!!!" she then continued to attack Mario.

"Try to remember one time that you were in danger, and I didn't do anything! I dare you!" when Mario said that, Peach stopped to think again. Truth was, she couldn't. He was always there for her.

_Flashback_

_The entire castle had been taken over by Bowser, and everyone had been trapped in portraits in the castle. Right now Peach was locked up in a cage on the ceiling, looking down at Mario and Bowser who were fighting._

_Bowser kept slashing at Mario, but Mario was jumping and flipping out of the way of all of the attacks._

"_Stand still!!!" Bowser ordered, but Mario didn't listen._

"_Keep going Mario!!!" Peach cheered. Even tough she was locked up, she knew Mario would save her._

_After the fight, Mario lowered the cage and opened it. Peach ran into Mario's arms, "Mario!" she called happily as she ran into Mario's embrace._

"_You're not harmed, right Peach?" Mario asked._

"_Of course not, but that doesn't matter anyway," she looked into Mario's eyes, "You saved me Mario, and that's all that matters."_

_They just stared into each other's eyes, smiling lovingly._

_End flashback_

Peach shook that one off too, and continued to attack. Of course, Mario kept talking.

"I promised you, remember! I promised you that I would always protect you! I kept that promise, and I'll keep that promise even now!" he proclaimed.

"Stop it! Stop it!!" Peach shouted as she continued to attack. She did a spin kick that landed on Mario's side, knocking him back. Mario staggered up and looked at her determined.

"No Peach! Not until you understand that you don't have to go this far just to secure your safety! I'll be there! I'll protect you! You don't have to fight anymore!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Peach shouted as she rushed at Mario. Even still, she couldn't help remembering more times Mario was there for her.

_Flashback_

_After Mario saved Peach from Bowser's castle, their walking back to the castle. They've been walking for a long time, and Peach falls to her knees in exhaustion._

"_Peach!" Mario said running up to her._

"_I'm okay, I can still walk," she said, even though it was clear that she was tired. Mario got in front of her, and got on his knees, "Mario?"_

"_Get on my back, I'll carry you for a while," he said. Peach was speechless. She slowly got on his back, and he then continued to walk carrying Peach on his back._

"_Mario, why do you always come to my rescue like this? I mean, you could be focusing on other things, yet you waste your time watching over me," Mario had to laugh at that, "What?" Peach asked._

"_You're special to me. I want to protect you, because you're important to me," he explained._

"_Mario..." she said. She then embraced him tighter and more lovingly, "I want you to stay with me, Mario. Stay with me, and protect me."_

"_I promise you, Princess. I'll always be there for you, as a guardian, a friend..."_

"_And more?" Peach asked, a question that hit Mario hard. He then smiled._

"_I'd love that... Peach..." he said. That was actually the first time he had ever used Peach's first name, and she loved it. She loved him._

_End flashback_

Peach was so confused now. She didn't know what to think anymore. For a second she just stood there, thinking.

"This isn't what you want, Peach. You don't really want to do this."

"How would you know, Mario?! You don't know anything about what I want!"

"You're right, I don't know," Mario said, "But I'm trying to understand, because... I love you Peach!!!" when Mario said that, her eyes turned blue again for a second, and she was speechless.

"You still love me? Even after all of this, you still love me?" she asked, starting to return to normal.

"I'll always love you Peach. No matter what you do, no matter how far into the darkness you fall, I'll always be there to bring you back into the light, just like now."

"Mario..."

"I'll say it as many times as I have to. I love you, Princess Peach Mary-Ann Toadstool!" he shouted, this time he reached her.

"Oh, Mario!" she said as she burst into tears. The dark Peach appeared next to her, and wasn't happy at all.

"What are you doing?!! He's standing right there!!! Kill him!!!" she screamed.

Mario was walking over to Peach, "You don't have to fight anymore Peach, let me do the rest," he said softly.

Peach looked at Mario, and began walking up to him, her eyes slowly turning blue again. The dark Peach was incredulous, "No!!! NO!!!!! Don't go over to him!!!"

Peach was about to take Mario's hand, but the dark Peach grabbed her arm, "I'm not giving up on you yet!" she then engulfed Peach in a black flame, trying to take her over completely. Peach was holding her head in pain, and was backing away from Mario.

"Peach!" Mario called out. He was really worried right now. He wasn't going to loose her again though, not this time, "Fight the darkness Peach! You're stronger than it is!"

"What does he know?! He's been enabling you from the start! I'm the only one who understands you!" the dark Peach said to Peach.

"Stop it!!" Peach said to her evil twin.

"What?!" the evil Peach was shocked to hear that.

"I'm not listening to you anymore! I want you out of my head... NOW!!!!!!!" right when Peach said that, the dark power flew out of her, and the dark Peach was being expelled.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she faded away. When the flame was gone, Peach fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands, crying hard.

Mario ran up to her, "Peach, are you alright?" he asked.

Peach looked up at Mario, her eyes were deep blue again, showing that she was back to normal again, "Oh Mario, what have I done!" she said crying harder. Mario just held her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay now Peach, we'll fix this, I promise you," he said reassuring her.

They thought it was over, unfortunately, they had no idea how wrong they were.

"Aw, isn't that touching?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Mario said turning to the cliff, "What the?!"

"What is it?" When Peach turned to see what Mario was looking at she almost had a heart attack. It was _her_, but this person still had the red eyes, "Wait, that's!"

"Do you know what's going on here?" Mario asked Peach.

"Well, no, but I think I saw her before..." Peach said looking at her evil double confused.

"That's right, you should know me very well. After all, we spent so much time together, and you wouldn't have made it this far without me,"the evil Peach taunted.

"Wait!" Peach then realized where she first saw this person, "The first dream!"

"That's right princess, that was me you were talking to."

"Who are you, and why do you look like Peach?!" Mario asked. The evil Peach just broke out in laughter.

"I look like her? I think you've got that backwards Mario. I think she just looks like me," she explained.

Mario thought about it for a while, but he then had a thought. One that scared him, "Wait, are you..."

"That's right. I am Empress Deasalva Lumineska! You may refer to me as Empress Deas," when she said that, both Mario and Peach were horrified. This was the real Empress Deas, the queen of darkness.

"But, you're dead!" Mario said in confusion.

"And who told you that?! The legend says that I was defeated, but they don't say that I was killed. I was sent away, far away, to another time line. There I was born into the heart of Princess Peach. Normally I would've never been able to return to power like this, but Peach's life was so full of sadness and despair that I eventually regained enough of myself to communicate with her. Since I couldn't leave her heart I decided to use her to carry out my original plan. I bestowed upon her some of my powers, and lead her along this journey. Only when she renounced me just now was I set free and able to take on my true form again."

"So this is all your doing!" Mario said getting into a fighting stance, "You used Peach just so you could continue to terrorize the world! Link was right, you are a true monster!"

"Now, now, Peach here was the one who did all of the terrorizing. She attacked all of the kingdoms, killed all of those people, and ruined all of those lives. All I did was give her power, she's the real monster here, not me," as Deas said that, Peach looked down in sadness and guilt. She was right, she did want to do those things. She was a monster.

Mario was getting angrier and angrier by the second, "Don't call her a monster! You just don't want to own up for what you did!"

"Ooh, you sure talk tough. But I'm afraid that I have no use for you," she said to Mario, who had just had heard enough.

"You'll pay for all of the lives you destroyed!" he shouted running up to Deas. Deas just chuckled to herself a bit, and thrust her hand into Mario's chest...

A small beam of darkness coming out from his back.

Peach was horrified, "MARIO!!!!!" she screamed running up to his body, which fell down limb. She was trying to shake him up, but to no avail, "Mario!!! Mario!!!! Please no!!! You can't be dead!!! Mario!!!! MARIO!!!!!!!

"Well that was fun, but like I said, he wasn't the one I was after," Deas said walking up to Peach, "You see, I still need the Tri-Force in order to accomplish my goals, and you still have that on your hand. Now be a good little girl and hand it over," she said standing over Peach, who was just crying. Not just for Mario's death, but for everyone who died because of her. No she was alone, no one to protect her...

Peach looked up at Deas with a determined look, "No, I won't give it to you!" she said to Deas, who broke out laughing.

"Like I'm going to be afraid of that! I'm sorry dear, but that wasn't a request!" she then let out a big black wave knocking Peach away from her onto the ground, "Now I'll tell you again, hand over the Tri-Force!" this time she demanded, showing that her patience was growing thin.

Peach was scared, more scared than she had ever been. But she was the only one who could stand up to Deas, and she did not intend on giving Deas what she wanted.

It was then that the Tri-Force began to glow on Peach's hand. Peach got up and looked at Deas with a determined glare in her eyes, "I said no! I won't give it to you!" she said.

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me that you're not afraid of me, and that you won't let me have my way or something, right?"

"I'm not going to pretend to not be afraid. The truth is, yes, I am afraid of you. But I still won't let you have what's left of this world!" she then held up her hand that hat the Tri-Force on it, "If you want this, then you'll have to do it the hard way, an take it from me!"

"The hard way? Taking candy from a baby would be harder than this!" She then tried to shoot a black flame at Peach, who actually slapped the attack away. Deas was incredulous, "What the!"

Peach was then engulfed in a bright light. The black gown she was wearing burned off and was replaced with a beautiful white gown that was armored, her high heels turned into white stiletto boots, the crown she was wearing turned into solid gold, and a sword with a white handle and silver blade that was shaped like the master sword appeared in her hand.

When the light faded, Deas was in shock to see Peach's transformation, "What?!!" Deas shouted.

Peach looked at her new outfit and was confused too, "What is this?" she asked herself. She then heard Zelda's voice in her head.

_The gods have chosen you to be their warrior of light to fight Deas' darkness,_ Zelda said in Peach's head, _Now go! Use your Courage, Wisdom, and Power against her evil!_

Peach nodded at that and pointed her sword at Deas.

"What's this? So, the little princess gains a little extra power and now thinks that she can defeat me?" she then summoned her sword and pointed it at Peach, "Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this."

The two of them rushed at each other, creating an explosion so great it shook the entire world.


	22. I Am Light!

I Am Light!

The two of them wasted no time fighting each other. They were slashing at high speed, each slash causing a bolt of lightning.

They met in a weapon clash, Peach and Deas just staring at each other fiercely, "Do you really think that defeating me will atone for your sins?!" Deas said to Peach, "I wasn't the one who caused all of this destruction! If you hope to kill the real monster, then look in a mirror!"

They jumped away from each other. Deas began slashing at the air shooting blasts from her sword at Peach. Peach jumped and flipped out of the way of the attacks. She then slashed the air shooting a beam of light at Deas. Deas slashed at the beam parting it at the center. Peach then charged at Deas and began slashing at her again. Deas slashed upwards knocking Peach's sword away, and then slashed at her directly knocking Peach onto the ground. Peach instantly flipped up to her feet.

"Thanks to you, all of the people you cared about are dead! Even if there are people who are still alive, you've lost their trust as their princess! They'll never follow you again, and you have nothing to live for! What's the point in fighting this hard?!" Deas asked.

"I may not atone for the sins I committed by killing you, and killing you will not bring back the people I lost, but it will protect the future generations, and make sure that the children of the future can live in a world where they can be free!" Peach proclaimed. Deas then began firing black lightning out of her sword at Peach, who ran to take cover behind a stone. Peach was getting a little worried. She and Deas had been fighting for a while now, and she still hadn't gotten a good hit on Deas.

"You see? You can't win! The darkness is much too powerful! Your newfound light is no match for me!" Deas said firing a black laser at the stone Peach was hiding behind. Peach dashed behind another stone right when that stone was destroyed. Deas broke out in laughter, "Even with all of that power, you still run away! You haven't changed at all! You're still the weak, scared, defenseless, helpless princess you always were! Always running away, never fighting!"

These words hurt Peach badly. Deas was saying things that Peach had heard all of her life, either from her classmates in school, or from Bowser when she was his prisoner. She looked down in frustration, and gripped her sword even tighter. She then flipped out from behind the stone and began firing white bolts of lightning at Deas, who just dodged and deflected the attacks.

"Now, that's more like it!" Deas said as she began firing black bolts of lightning at Peach, who dodged and deflected just like Deas. They continued this pattern for a while, actually destroying some of the land around them. They both looked up and saw the sky was getting dark, engulfed in black clouds. Deas chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?!" Peach asked.

"Everything is going according to plan. You're giving me exactly what I need."

"And what's that?!"

"Hatred, anger, darkness!" Peach was shocked when she heard that, she though she was using the power of light, "You hate me with your heart! As long as you hold onto that hatred, you'll never defeat me!" she then shot at Peach again, but this time Peach couldn't dodge, and took the blast at full force.

Peach fell to the ground and rolled away a bit. For a second she just lied there, not out of exhaustion, but out of hopelessness. She didn't see how she could win this fight, and she was getting frustrated, and scared.

_Stand up Peach!_ Daisy's voice said in her head, _You can't give up now!_

"Daisy..." Peach said to herself. She then heard Luigi's voice.

_You have to be stronger than the darkness! Fight back!_

"Luigi..." she said as she reached for her sword. She then heard Link's voice.

_No one who could beat me in a sword fight is weak! Now come on! Keep fighting!_

"Link..." she said struggling to stand up. She then heard Zelda's voice.

_The whole world is counting on you Peach! You're the only one left who can fight this darkness!_

"Zelda..." she said as she stood up. Deas was shocked to see that after all of that, Peach was still standing.

"How is this possible?!" she asked in shock. It was then Peach heard Mario's voice.

_I believe in you Peach! You aren't weak, you aren't helpless, you're the exact opposite of weak! You Peach, are light!_

"Mario..." she then began crying a bit, but she looked up at Deas with sheer determination.

Deas was shocked at first, but she then laughed it off, "After all of that, you still think you can defeat me? It's like I said, you're no match for me!"

"You're wrong!" Peach said, startling Deas, "You're the weak one here, not me!"

Deas actually looked offended by that, "How DARE you call me weak!!!"

"It's true! Why else would you hide behind me all of this time?! The darkness is afraid of the light, and you're afraid of me!"

"And why would I be afraid of you?!"

"Because I represent the one thing you fear the most, light!" when Peach said that Deas cringed a bit, "That's the reason you try so hard to get rid of it!" it was then that Peach realized something, "That's it. You're just like me. You're trying to eliminate your fear. I don't hate you... I pity you..."

"Pity?! PITY?!!!! I don't need your pity!!!" Deas shouted, engulfing herself in a black flame.

Peach looked away in sadness. Deas fell prey to her darkness, and she was in so deep that there wasn't any hope for her. Peach then held her hand out, and beams of light flew out from behind her at Deas, who took the shot full blast. Deas then held her hand in the air, and her claws of darkness flew out to slash at Peach, but Peach slashed at the claws dispelling them.

Deas was getting really scared now, but she wasn't about to let Peach know that. She charged at Peach and began slashing at her, but this time she wasn't able to control herself. Peach slashed at Deas so hard that she knocked her sword out of her hand. She then slashed at Deas full blast knocking her away onto the ground. When Deas tried to get up, Peach then held her sword up in the air and a beam of light cam down on top of Deas, engulfing her.

At first, Deas was in pain, but eventually she stopped screaming. She opened her eyes and they weren't red anymore, they were brown and full of light, "So, this is light? It's beautiful..." she then turned to Peach, "Thank you, Princess Peach, for showing me true light. Thank you..." she then faded away, passing on.

Peach was exhausted. She dropped her sword and walked over to where Mario's body was still laying down, lifeless, "Mario... I did it... I saved the world..." she said softly, a single tear running down her cheek.

When it landed on her hand, the Tri-Force still on her hand began to glow. It then flew off her hand and grew until it was at least nine feet tall all together. Peach was shocked, but who she saw walking away from it shocked her even more.

"Zelda?" she said in shock.

"You did well Peach, you saved the whole world," Zelda said with a smile, "I never once doubted you."

"Zelda, what's left for me? I've lost my family, my friends, and...Mario..." she said looking at him. It looked like he was asleep, but Peach knew the truth.

"Don't give up yet, for the gods Din, Naru, and Fafore have decided to reward you," as she said that, the Tri-Force flew over to Peach, who just stared at it, "They have decided to allow you to use the Tri-Force, to grant on wish. Anything you desire can be yours with a simple wish."

"I don't want anything," Peach said looking down, "Everything I cared about: my world, my friends, my kingdom, it's all gone now. Personally, I just want it all back," she held onto Mario tightly, "My only wish is for the Tri-Force to undo all of the damage I caused!"

Zelda smiled, and turned to the Tri-Force. It then flew up and separated. As it flew around the world, a golden light engulfed everything. When the light cleared, the villages she destroyed were all repaired, the people she killed were all revived, and the people she put under her spell were released.

Bowser was still lying on the ground with his army. One soldier ran up to him, "Your Majesty!" he said helping Bowser up.

"Ow, my head... huh?" he looked around and saw all of his men getting up, "What...happened...?" he was confused, but he felt that whatever happened, it was a miracle.

In the Waffle Kingdom, Princess Eclair was walking out of her castle stretching, "What a beautiful day. I wonder what Luigi's doing right now," she said. Since she was hypnotized right before she died, she thought it was all just a dream.

In Hyrule Kingdom, all of Peach's men were recovering from her hypnosis. Luigi, Link, and Daisy were looking around confused.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea," Luigi said, shocked.

Link looked on his hand, and was shocked to see that the Tri-Force of Courage had returned, along with the Master Sword, "This is..." he said to himself. He then looked up at the bright sun with a smile, "Good job, Mario..."

"Um, Master Luigi," they heard behind them. They turned around and saw Toadsworth standing there, "Do you mind telling me why I'm wearing armor?"

Peach was looking around confused, "What happened?" she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. When Peach looked up she saw Zelda, alive and well, "Zelda!" she got up and hugged Zelda, "You're alive!" she then backed away in confusion, "But how? I thought you were..."

"I was. That's the power of the Tri-Force. The power of the gods themselves, able to bring great peace and joy in the right hands, or great destruction in the wrong hands. You made a wish to undo all of the destruction you caused, and for that you were rewarded."

Peach looked back at Mario though, who was still lying there, "But what will I do now? Can I really face my people again?"

"That's something only you can answer. It's one thing for others to forgive you, but the hardest thing is to forgive yourself," Zelda turned to leave, "The gods have given you a second chance, I think you should take it," she then walked off.

"Zelda! Thank you!" she called out to Zelda, who just waved as she continued to walk. She then went back to Mario, and rubbed the side of his face. As soon as her hand made contact, Mario groaned, "Mario...?"

"Peach... You're okay..." he said smiling. Peach was so happy she couldn't say anything. Mario then pulled the ring off his finger and gave it to Peach, "You know, that marriage proposal is still open if you want it."

Peach took the ring, put it on her finger, and looked at Mario, "Thank you for saving me Mario," she said with a loving smile.

"I promised, remember? That I would always protect you."

They slowly went to kiss, but right when they were about to make contact...

"Mario!" Luigi said from a distance.

"Peach!" Daisy followed up. Both Peach and Mario looked really annoyed.

"I'm really beginning to hate my little brother," Mario said in a very annoyed tone.

"Now you know how I feel about Daisy..." Peach said, equally annoyed.

Luigi and Daisy ran up to them, and were overjoyed to see them alive, and well, "There you two are!" Daisy said.

"Um, we weren't interrupting anything, right?" Luigi said looking at them.

"No... you weren't interrupting anything at all..." Mario said trying to hide how annoyed he was.

Luigi and Daisy ran over to them and hugged them, congratulating Mario, and welcoming Peach back to the light.

Link was watching them from a distance under a tree smiling, "Looks like he did it. Good job Mario. Good job," he said walking off.

Kamek and Kammy were sitting in that tree watching them too. They were also smiling, "So, they won?" Kamek asked.

"Looks like it. Our queen can finally rest in peace, and so can we," Kammy said to her son. They both looked at them laughing happily, smiled, and disappeared.

When Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy returned to Hyrule, the people began cheering loudly.

"They're cheering for you, Mario," Peach said stepping away.

"No Peach, they're cheering for you," Mario said holding Peach's shoulders. She then listened closely, and heard that they _were_ cheering her name. Peach was brought to tears by this sight. These people truly were her family, and she loved them with her whole heart.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been three years since the war, and things had really changed. The Mushroom Kingdom did actually expand, thanks to the help of the other kingdoms. They are now up to par technology wise with Waffle Kingdom, population wise with Sarassa Kingdom, their overall land mass is as big as Hyrule Kingdom, and their army is as powerful as Bowser's Kingdom now.

Bowser, for some reason, suddenly declared a peace treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. He and Peach are now good friends. He still "kidnaps" from time to time, but just so they can spend time together. Mario and Bowser are like old buddies now, and constantly compete with one another. As for the "kidnappings" the three of them see it as good fun now.

Luigi moved to Sarassa Kingdom with Daisy. He's now the war strategist for the Sarassa Kingdom's army. As for his relationship with Daisy, things haven't changed much there. She still owns him, and he still can't win an argument against her.

Apparently, Link decided to go on a journey to try to come to terms with the true meaning of courage. No one has heard from him since the war, and not even Zelda knows where he is. She's confident in knowing that he'll be okay.

Zelda and Peach are best friends now. They visit each other a lot. Personally, Zelda is the only person Peach likes to talk to about the war.

As for Mario and Peach, they couldn't be happier. They're now happily married and even have a child now, a two year old daughter they named Cream.

Peach had just put Cream to bed. She was now wearing a white and pink gown, and a small pair of glasses. She was looking at her daughter sleep peacefully.

When she left, Mario walked in holding a letter. He was now wearing a red and blue robe like a king, but instead of a crown, he kept his trademark cap. "Hey Peach, I just got a letter from Luigi. Apparently he and Daisy are finally getting married," he said.

"Oh, so he finally proposed?" she asked with a small hint of hope.

"No, she proposed to him," he said.

"Ah... that makes sense."

"Yeah..."

For a second they just stood there, apparently both thinking about how pathetic Luigi was. Eventually they went out on the balcony to look at the kingdom. Peach leaned into Mario, "It feels so nice to not have to worry anymore," she said.

"Yeah, it sure does," Mario said to Peach. She then turned around to face him and stared into his eyes in a loving manner.

"I love you Mario..." she said softly.

"I love you too, Peach..." he said softly. They then got closer, and just when they were about to make contact, the phone rang, "Ignore it?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah," Peach replied, and they kissed.

Peach couldn't be happier. In Mario's warm embrace, she knew that she had finally gotten what she desired. She had Mario, she had her kingdom, but most of all...

She was truly safe...

***sobs* It's finally over!!! I'm happy and sad at the same time!!! This story is definitely going into my personal favorites list. If you guys are wondering what's next, these are my next projects:**

**End of the World, a Sonic fanfic, and a bit of a crossover.**

**MMX Cross: Darkstalkers, a crossover with MegaMan X and Darkstalkers.**

**Sailor Moon: Series 2, a sequel to the Sailor Moon series.**

**I'll also be managing a fictionpress account under the same screen name. I don't have anything there yet, but I will soon.**

**Once again, I love you guys!!! Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
